The Spark of Panem
by Phiacresdair
Summary: What if Katniss got reaped and Prim volunteered? And what if Prim fell for a certain career from District 2?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flutter open. The blur of my eye site slowly adjusts and I make out a figure to my left. It has flowing blonde hair and sunken, tired eyes. It's my mother. I suddenly remember: It's the day of the reaping.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and I look over to the rough bed my sister, Katniss and I usually share. She isn't in it. She must be out hunting with Gale.

I hear a soft purr coming from the end of the bed. Beautiful blonde fur, big brown eyes, I find my most prized possession blinking at me. Buttercup, my cat. I don't understand why Katniss doesn't like him. He's really sweet. I found him when I was walking home from school one day. He immediately liked me so I brought him home. Katniss tried to drown him. I cried when Katniss tried to get rid of him. She has a soft spot for me so she let him stay.

I make my way out of the bed and put on some long socks to keep my feet warm. I slip a blue simple dress over my body. I am pleased to see that Katniss took the cheese I made for her from my goat, lady. It was my present for her for reaping day.

I walk outside for some fresh air and notice that the streets are unusually empty. No one goes to work on reaping day. The people deserve a break anyway. They all work really hard.

I'm usually very scared on reaping day. I try to calm myself but Katniss seems like the only one with the ability to do so. I look around and find a single yellow flower a few yards from where I'm standing. I leave it though; I don't want to take away one of the only beautiful things here in the seam.

I fill my lungs with fresh air before going back inside my home. I might as well try to milk Lady today. A special treat for the reaping. Since Katniss does so much by providing food for us, I try to do what I can. But being twelve, there's only so much I can do.

Katniss risks getting in a lot of trouble to provide for us. She hunts illegally. But it's the only way. Hunting isn't allowed in the districts. I finish milking Lady to find a good amount of milk we can drink. I'm happy I could help us eat in some way.

We have a few edible plants that Katniss picks sometimes. They can also come in handy if we get sick. I'm a healer. Katniss hunts, I heal. We both do our part.

Katniss used to say bad things about our district and President Snow. I would never say anything insulting about our living conditions. That might get us trouble. I just try to focus on the positive things in life. I have a lot of friends. I have Buttercup and Lady. I have the best sister in the world. In some ways, I have luck. In others, I'm lacking it. Like the Hunger Games for instance.

If I have bad thoughts about anything, I just push them away and replace them with good ones. If I really need to vent my thoughts, I talk to Buttercup. He loves me unconditionally.

"Good morning, Prim." Says my mother. I see that she got out of bed. My mom is depressed, but she's getting better. She usually wakes up after me, but that's okay. The more she sleeps, the better she feels.

"Oh, you milked Lady?" she sees the bucket of milk I set on the table. She has a soft smile on her face. She runs her hand through her hair.

"I thought we could save it for before the reaping,"I say. I'm glad my mom is happy with me. "Mom? I begin to ask my mother.

"Yes, Prim?" she says.

"What if I get chosen?" my lower lip trembles. I try to push the thought out of my mind but the anxiety takes over me as always. "I mean, anyone could get chosen." I know the odds are in my favor but there's always a chance I could get picked.

My mom tries to muster a smile. "You won't. You'll be fine." It seemed more like she was trying to reassure herself more than me.

I hang on to her words. I'll be fine. "Okay, I'll be okay," I whisper to myself.

The Hunger Games are supposed to be a happy, festive event. At least that's what it is for the Capital citizens. For us, it's sort of a death sentence.

I give my mom a hug and look into her blue eyes. They look just like mine, but hers have lost their spark. Their shine. Their life.

For a while, my mom was really sad. She didn't even eat. But she's getting better now.

My mom releases me from the hug. She gives me one more smile and informs me that she's was going to take a bath. It'll be cold though; we don't get hot water here.

Some days I wish I lived somewhere else. Somewhere with peace. Like a meadow. I know for a fact that Gale wants to live in the woods, but I'm not so sure I would ever want to leave home. It's all I know.

I wonder where Katniss is. I really hope she comes home with something to eat. I'm always hungry. We lack food here in District twelve.

I think a lot. About life. I wonder what my future will hold. Most of my friends want kids. I don't though. I would never want my child to get selected at the reaping. That would be too painful.

Of course, I'm too young to think about having children. I'm only twelve. I've never even had a boyfriend before.

Boys like me, but I don't have much interest in being in a relationship. I don't think Katniss has boyfriends. Gale is just a friend.

I start tearing up again. I find ways to distract myself on reaping day. But it's still constantly at the back of my mind that I could get chosen.

I decide to spend some time with Buttercup. I pet him, feed him a few scraps of anything I could find, and talk to him. It may sound strange, but I can tell him anything.

Tonight we'll have a celebration. Because we know we're safe for another year.

Once my mother is out of the tub, I get in it. I wash my hair and clean any dirt I find on my body with a bar of soap.

Hunger is seriously staring to get to me. I would eat anything at this point. Greasy Sae is helpful. She can turn anything into soup. I crave deer, which we haven't had in a few months. My mouth waters at the thought of turkey. But my favorite is raspberries. They're sour but so good.

I dry myself and I throw on an old robe. It's my moms, but I still use it.

I hear a knock from our front door. I open it to find my friend Seraphina standing.

Seraphina is holding a small basket. I peer over to find my all time favorite food- Raspberries.

My mouth instantly starts to water. I invite her in.

"Pretty dress," I compliment her. It's silky and pink with a white curly bow in the back. I suddenly remember I'm only wearing a robe. My cheeks flush red and I try to cover myself with a blanket.

"Thanks Prim. I brought these for us to share. But we better be fast, I have to go back home in ten minutes," she holds out the basket. I count six. Not very many, but better than none at all.

We sit down and each bite into the soft flesh of the berries.

"Prim? What if I get chosen?" I see fear fill her big grey eyes.

"You won't. You only have one entry. Someone else will be picked," I try to calm her.

"Hello, girls." My mom just walked in the room from getting dressed.

"Hi, mom," I greet her.

"Well Prim, you need to go get dressed. The reaping is starting in one hour," she warns me.

I finish off the last raspberry. I say goodbye to Seraphina and we wish each other good luck with the reaping.

I watch her walk back to her home from mine. She has only one entry, but she could still get picked? Yes. Anyone between twelve and eighteen could. If she got picked would I volunteer? I shake the idea from my mind.

Katniss has twenty entries because she signed up for Tesserae, a meager supply of grain and oil. That's a lot of entries. I get worried for her more than myself sometimes. I don't know what I would do without her.

Seraphina and I have a very low chance of getting reaped. I shouldn't be worried. I know that. But I can't help it.

My mom does my hair in two Dutch braids. My mother gives me a reaping outfit. The first one Katniss ever wore. It's my first reaping. I'm nervous. The back of my blouse won't stay tucked into my skirt. The outfit is a little bit big on me.

I hear footsteps. Katniss is home. She goes straight to the tub and takes a bath while my mother makes sure she and I look presentable.

Katniss enters the room looking very pretty. She has on a blue dress that was my mothers. My mother also braids her hair onto the top her head.

"You look beautiful," I say softly.

"And nothing like myself," she replies. Katniss embraces me in a warm hug. She makes me feels safer.

Katniss is my protector. She loves me more than anyone else. "Tuck your tail in, little duck," she says. She tucks my blouse back into my skirt.

I giggle and give her a small "Quack."

"Quack yourself," Katniss laughs lightly. "Come on, let's eat." She says and kisses me on the top of my head.

I am pleased to see that Katniss got some fish and greens. They are cooking in a stew. We drink the milk from my goat and eat some rough bread. Food isn't so appealing to me anymore.

We start to head down to the sqaure. My stomach starts to form knots. I'm getting nervous.

We pass by shops and we finally get to the square.

People silently make their way and sign in. I make my way to the back of the line with the rest of the twelve year olds.

I'm starting to have an anxiety attack.

I control my emotions the best I can. Being squished into each other isn't helping. It's really crowded. There's eight thousand of us.

I see my friends and give them a reassuring nod, and they do the same. I look up to see the stage that is set up before the Justice Building. There's three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls. One for the boys, one for the girls. I see thousands of slips of paper in each. My eyes settle on the girls ball. One of the slips in there has my name on it.

Two of the chairs hold Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket, our district escort. They look at the empty chair, concerned.

The mayor steps up to the podium to read a long speech about how the Hunger Games came to be. The Dark Days. How District thirteen was destroyed. The Treaty of Treason. We hear it every year.

I realize that in a couple of weeks two of us from my district will be dead. I'm assuming so anyways. Rarely does anyone in District Twelve win.

I wonder what a rebellion would do.

It's useless though. Children will die either way.

The Hunger Games are supposed to be festive. But for anyone outside the Capital, they're downright torturous.

"It is both a time for repentance and thanks," the mayor says.

He reads a list of the past victors from District 12. We've had two. Haymitch, an irritable drunk, and the other one is dead. Haymitch fills in the empty seat. He's very drunk as always.

Bright and bubbly, Effie Trinket's voice rings, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She emphasizes the word ever. Her pink hair is a bit lopsided. I might have giggled if I wasn't at the reaping.

Now it's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and plunges her hand deep into the girls ball. We are all silent.

Effie smoothes out the slip and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's not me.

It's Katniss Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, things were different. At home. Dad was alive, which meant mom's soul was alive. Even though we were very poor, I had a reliable home life. When I was informed that Daddy died in the mining explosion I felt like my whole world turned upside down.

Kind of like right now. I'm speechless. I stumble back a bit, backing into the boy behind me by accident.

This cannot be happening. Here I was the whole time worrying about myself, even though I had a tiniest chance of being reaped when my sister had a much greater chance at getting reaped than I did. She had twenty slips in that reaping ball. And I wasn't even thinking about her. The odds were absolutely in my favor. But not in my sisters.

Everyone is silent. Even though it's sad that Katniss got picked, at least she wasn't that young. Katniss lifts her head up and makes her way towards the stage with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Katniss!" A cry comes out of my throat and I start moving. I jump in front of her.

"I volunteer!" I gasp. "I volunteer as tribute!"

People around me look confused. A twelve year old volunteering for a sixteen year old? That never happens. In some districts, like District 1, 2, and 4, people train as careers and volunteer. It's complicated there. But almost no one volunteers in District 12. Especially not twelve year olds.

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. " But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" she trails off unsure of herself.

"What does it matter?" says the mayor. He's looking at Katniss, then back at me with sheer confusion on his face. He has interacted with Katniss before, I know. She brought him strawberries before and she was friends with his daughter. "What does it matter?" he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward."

I start crying. At this point I just can't hide my emotions. I'm sure I look pathetic and weak. "Katniss, let me volunteer!" I insist.

"Prim, let go!" she says harshly.

"No," I say with as much clarity as I could use in my voice.

" Katniss, give her a shot," I hear Gales voice now. It seems everyone has an opinion on the matter.

I run to the stage before Katniss can get there. Katniss stands there staring at me in disbelief.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. " That's the spirit of the Games!" She seems delighted that there's some drama going on during the reaping for 12 this year. "What's your name?"

I try to hold back my tears. "Primrose Everdeen," I say.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause for our newest tribute!" thrills Effie Trinket.

No one claps. Maybe they thought I was foolish. Perhaps they respect me for saving my sister. Most likely they're just utterly shocked. There's just silence.

Then something unexpected happens. Everyone Touches three fingers to their lips and holds it out to me. It's a rare gesture in our district. It means thanks, admiration, goodbye to someone you love.

Now I'm really crying. Tears are just falling down my face. Haymitch staggers across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers as he throws an arm around my shoulder. "She's got…lots of," he tries to find the right word to say. "Personality!" he decides. "More than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he repeats, pointing into the camera.

Is he speaking to the audience or the Capitol? I don't know. He falls unconscious to the floor. My first instinct is to go whip up a herbal remedy but then I remember where I am. And what just occurred.

He's strange. But he takes a lot of the focus away from me. Which is good right now because I'm a teary, blotchy, mess. In front of the whole nation. I stare into the mountains. I remember Seraphina and I eating raspberries just this morning. It seems so long ago…

I realize that Haymitch has been taken away by a stretcher. Effie, as excited as ever, is ready to reap a boy tribute. "And now for the boys!" she announces. Once again, she digs her hand deep into the reaping bowl and picks a slip. She walks back to her microphone and announces the boy. "Peeta Mellark."

Peeta Mellark.

He sounded oddly familiar. I probably met him at school.

I was right. And wrong.

As he made his way to the stage it all came back to me. We went to school together, sure. But that wasn't the only connection we had. I could see him trying not to cry. I probably should have done the same, but being the weakling I am, I didn't.

No one volunteers for Peeta.

The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, which we had all heard before. I've never actually interacted with Peeta. But my sister has.

Right after my father was killed, and before Katniss started hunting, we were almost starving.

My mom didn't get a job, or provide for us. I pleaded and pleaded but she wouldn't get out of bed. Ever.

I was only seven. And I was beyond terrified. Katniss had to start taking care of me.

We really started to starve. We didn't know what to do. Starvation is common here in District 12.

Katniss had been trying to sell my old baby cloths down at the Hob. No one wanted them.

Katniss and I were on the edge. We would die soon without food. No food for three days.

We thought and thought of different ways to get food but none of them worked out.

Katniss looked in trash bins, grocers, anything.

My sister nearly died the day that she met Peeta Mellark.

Katniss told me that Peeta found her outside the bakery and tossed her two loaves of bread. And that was how we survived. Peeta Mellark saved my life. And now, we would be expected to kill each other.

Someone will probably kill us both anyways.

Of course, the odds have not exactly been in anyone's favor today.


	3. Chapter 3

When the anthem ends, we're taken in to custody. Peeta and I are brought in to the Justice Building by some peacekeepers.

When I get inside the room for me to say my good-byes in, I immediately sit on a nice, plushy, velvety couch. I've barely managed to quit sobbing; I'm trying to stay strong, for Katniss.

Katniss comes to say goodbye first. We are both quiet and avoiding eye contact. Eventually, I just get up off the couch and get in her lap and rest my head on her shoulder. For a couple of moments, we say nothing.

Finally I speak up and tell her to take care of Buttercup and Lady. I know, they should be the last topic on my mind right now but I can't help it.

I tell her to keep herself busy during the games. I suggest hunting with Gale, learning to milk and make cheese from Lady, maybe try learning how to use herbs for medicine. But I know her eyes will be glued to the screen the whole time I'm in the games. So maybe until the blood bath.

My sister shouldn't have to go through this. I'm hoping that she'll be okay once I'm gone.

I remind Katniss to keep going to school. Anything. Just not depression.

Katniss had remained quiet, but now she was ready to talk.

"Prim, I'll be fine. I should be the one going, but you volunteered. So now, you're going to have to win," says Katniss.

I know I won't win. So does Katniss. A career will take me out during the blood bath. And it won't be difficult, I know that for sure.

"Maybe," I tell Katniss. I wasn't really sure how to respond. "Then we could have a lot of money," I say.

"No. You're going to win, Prim. Not 'maybe'. You will. Because you have to. Pay attention in training, try to make allies, and try to stay in a tree. Promise me you'll do all that?" asks Katniss.

"I promise," I say. I know that I will have to try to win.

Then a peacekeeper barges in and escorts Katniss out." I love you, Katniss," I say. She says it back until the door closes. I bury my head in my hands trying to block the world out.

My next visitor comes in. It's my mother. I run up to hug her when she enters in. "Mom?" She stares at me. "Please be strong," I say.

"I'll try. I just don't know if I can deal with another loss—"

"Well you have to. Katniss is going to be really sad once I'm…gone. You have to help her. Be there for her!" I find myself shouting.

"I will. I'll take my medicine," my mom assures me.

I feel a little better knowing that Katniss will have a support system. I tell my mother I love her and she gets escorted out by a peacekeeper. I try to keep calm.

My next visitor is a little unexpected. It's Peeta Mellark's father. I'm a bit surprised. He's nice though. I sell him goat cheese at the Hob sometimes. He gives me a good amount of bread in return. I trade with him a lot, when his wife isn't around. She's really mean. But he's nicer.

He sits down on the couch next to me. He pulls out a white package and gives it to me. I open it to find cookies! I've never had a cookie before. I've only seen them in the window of the bakery.

"Thanks," I say. He just sits on the couch silently.

The peacekeeper comes to take Peeta's father away a couple of moments later.

My next guest is Seraphina. She is weeping softly, and I feel sorry for her. "I have something for you," she says. She pulls out a ring. It was small and wooden. And it was in the shape of a primrose.

"It's beautiful," I say. It really is.

"Here why don't you put it on?" she hands it over to me.

I slide it on my index finger. And it fits perfectly. "There. Your very own district token. So you'll wear it in the arena?" she asks.

"Yes,"I say. I will really miss her.

My last visitor is Katniss' friend, Gale. He's like a brother to me. I am greeted with a hug.

"Listen, Prim. You should probably get your hands on a knife. That's your best bet because you can just drive it right through someone's body," he says.

"But what if they don't have one?" I ask. Sometimes they only have certain weapons.

"Use whatever you can find," says Gale.

I've tried using a bow before. It was really hard. It was definitely not the weapon I should use.

"But what if there's no weapons?" I ask. One year, there were no weapons. Everyone just had to kill each other with their bare hands.

"I'm sure there will be. The Capitol doesn't deprive weapons anymore. That year bored them," he says.

"Okay," I say.

"Prim, they're going to try to hunt you. The careers. You need to try to stay in a tree," Gale says.

"They're going to hunt me? Like you and Katniss hunt animals?" I ask.

"Prim, to them it's no different."

Those words haunt me. To the careers, I'm just another tribute waiting to be a corpse.

The peacekeepers are back to collect Gale. I start to panic. "I'll try to win!" I tell Gale. "I know! I know you will! Remember to—" he says. But they take him away before he can finish.

It's a short ride to the train station from the Justice building. It's nice being in a car; I expected it to be scary. But it was actually kind of enjoyable.

I've been wrong to cry. There are cameras everywhere. I look like a total mess.

Peeta's been crying too. I feel sorry for him.

I get into the train. When I get a glimpse at it, I am absolutely amazed!

It's extremely fast and it goes 250 miles per hour! It will take us only less than a day to get to the Capitol.

Katniss told me that the Capitol is in a place once called the Rockies. District 1 was in a region called Appalachia. Even hundreds of years ago, they used to mine coal there.

District 12 is all about coal.

Peeta and I each get our own room on the train. I know I'm not supposed to enjoy this at all, but it's really nice here. I have a nice bedroom, a closet, and my very own bathroom! With hot water.

My drawers are filled with nice and pretty clothes as well as comfy ones. We're eating supper in an hour. I take off my reaping outfit and take a cool shower. I don't like the hot water. Maybe I'm just not used to it. It's just like rain. I dress in a purple sweater and a dark green skirt.

I suddenly remember my primrose ring. I get a good look at it is really detailed. It has little swirls carved into the petals.

I was named after a Primrose. My father thought that they were fresh and pretty. So when I was born, he saw a resemblance and named me after the beautiful flower.

I love Primroses, too. I love my name. But sometimes people try to call me Rose or Rosie. It just doesn't fit. Prim is better for me.

My mother also has a liking for Primroses. There's a remedy for a type of fever that involves using Primroses. If anyone would get sick, we would go pick some from the primrose bush that our father found in the woods once.

Effie Trinket comes to get me for supper. I follow her into the dining room. The dishes all look really delicate.

"Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie Trinket.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," explains Peeta.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," says Effie Trinket. She seems happy that Haymitch isn't here. Maybe he's nice, but all we've seen is the drunk side of him. Maybe there's a different part of him.

The supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake! Effie keeps reminding us that there's more food to come during the meal. I'm trying to take it slow, I don't want to throw up. That might make me weaker than I already am.

"At least you two have decent manners," says Effie Trinket. "The pair last year ate with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

I knew the boy tribute from last year. He went to my school. He was really quiet, but nice. I felt bad when he died in the blood bath.

I take Effie's statement as a compliment. I'm proud to have manners. Peeta takes things a little differently though. He eats with his hands the rest of the meal.

Peeta looks very sick. My first instinct is to go make him a remedy, but then I think to myself that if I want to win, I shouldn't help him. I should just keep to myself. But then again, help couldn't hurt in the arena.

We go to the compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem. They drag out a long time but I try to pay attention because I want to know what I'm up against.

We see the other reapings. I look carefully at each tribute. A few really stood out. A monstrous blond boy who volunteered from District 2. He's really good looking. I wondered if he would be the one to kill me. His face was hard and cold. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw something different. I noticed a glint of softness. My eyes found a girl from District 5 with pretty, sleek red hair. I caught her name, it was Finch. There was a boy with a hurt foot from District 10. I didn't think it was fair that he should have to participate. He had an unfair disadvantage. Then again, so did I. I spot a girl from District eleven. She didn't look like me, but she was like me in size. So there was someone like me going into the arena.

When District 12 reaping is shown, you can see me volunteering for Katniss. It's strange, because I felt strong for volunteering when I did, but I don't look strong in the reaping. I look scared, I look frantic. After I volunteer, it shows Haymitch falling to the floor drunk as ever.

Effie Trinket isn't happy to see that her wig was lopsided during the reaping. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. About televised behavior."

Peeta laughs. "He was drunk," says Peeta. "He's drunk every year."

"Well maybe there's more to him than that," I say in a small voice. I try to smile but I can't. I get looks of disapproval from Peeta And Effie . I didn't understand why; I was just stating my opinion.

"No," says Effie Trinket. " Haymitch is a drunk and that's all there is to it. You're foolish if you think that he's anything else. You need to face the facts. Haymitch is your mentor and you need to see him as he really is."

Haymitch staggers into the compartment. "I miss supper?" he slurs. Then he throws up all over the carpet.

"So there you have it!" says Effie Trinket. She hops around the pool of vomit and flees the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I immediately begin helping Haymitch. I fixed a mixture of plants and herbs to make a remedy for his vomiting. Haymitch immediately starts to question what happened.

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad." He wipes his hand on his nose.

"Yeah. Here, this will make you feel better." I hand him a spoonful of the remedy I made of acorns, primroses, and other ingredients. All I had to do was ask an avox for the stuff I needed to make it. They offered expensive Capitol medicine, but I wanted to do something nice on my own.

Haymitch hesitantly takes the spoonful. He gives me a thankful look.

"Let's get you back to your room," says Peeta. "Clean you up a bit."

I try to help get Haymitch get back to his room along with Peeta, but I was struggling with his weight. So Peeta carried Haymitch to his bathroom by himself since I wasn't much of a help.

"It's okay. I'll take it from here," says Peeta.

"Oh, no it's fine. I can help. I actually a healer," I say. We clean Haymitch up and tuck him into bed.

Why was I helping? I had to think about the fact that Peeta was going to be in the arena with me. I mean Peeta could have easily cleaned Haymitch by himself. I suppose it's just in my nature to want to help others. I needed to stop it though.

When I get back to my room, I eat my cookies. They taste wonderful. The cookies are sweet and made with sugar. I never had sugar before.

I remember wishing to taste sugar. I never actually thought I would. Sure, we ate to eat tasteful things sometimes in District 12, too. Like strawberries, bakery bread, dandelion greens. But one thing really stuck out in my mind. I remember the first time I had a raspberry.

I was six years old. It was New Year's, so my daddy bought me a sack of assorted fruits from the Hob. Just ten raspberries and an orange wedge. But I liked it.

Katniss sings to me sometimes. She's really great at it. I try to remember simple things like this because I don't want to leave sight of who I am during the Games.

I look out the window of the train and I think we pass by District 7. I see lights outside and wonder what Katniss is doing right now. Maybe she's going to sleep. If she can. Maybe Mom and Katniss were eating the fish stew. I hope they're holding up alright.

I'm trying to believe that my mom and Katniss are getting along okay. I hope they're comforting each other. I bet Buttercup misses me. I sure do miss him. I'm so glad I didn't let Katniss drown him.

I think of Seraphina. I'm really glad she gave me a piece of home. My ring. It's been a little bit calming to have. Maybe if I go to sleep, I'll wake up in District 12.

I climb into bed wearing a lavender nightgown. The sheets are really soft. There's a fluffy comforter.

The crying needs to stop. I know that. I've been able to control it the past few hours on the train. I was wrapped up in all the joys of the Capitol. Well, at least the positives of the Capitol. But even so, the tears start flowing again. I cry myself to sleep.

Effie Trinket wakes me up the following morning. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big day!" she says. I wonder why she's so cheerful all of the time. Probably because she lives in the Capitol which is filled with luxuries.

I dress in a light blue dress today. I remember to slide the ring on my finger. Katniss might be waking up right now.

I took my hair out of my Dutch braids before I went to bed. I braid it the way I always saw my mother do, and it actually looks nice. I hope my stylist lets me leave my hair this way.

When I enter the dining car, Effie hands me a cup of black coffee. Haymitch looks a lot better than the night before because I gave him a good remedy. Peeta is holding a roll.

"Sit down! Sit down!" says Haymitch, waving me over. When I sit, I am served a gigantic amount of food. Eggs, ham, fried potatoes. There's some fruit in a tureen. A basket with a ton of rolls is set before me. A pretty glass of orange juice and the cup of coffee. My mother likes it, even though she could rarely have it because it was so expensive. I taste it, and I like it. It wakes me up and I've never tasted anything like it before. There's a cup of rich brown stuff I've never seen before.

"They call it hot chocolate," says Peeta. "It's good."

I take a sip of it and it's sweet, but I like coffee better. I take a few sips, taking my time. I try to savor my food; not shovel it.

Now I start eating. Peeta is breaking off bits of roll and dipping the pieces in the hot chocolate. Haymitch is drinking red wine. He sure does drink a lot.

Even though Haymitch is a drunk, I still feel hope and believe that there's more to him than a drinking victor. I wonder how he won anyway. His games were before I was born…

"So do you have any advice?" I ask Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Says Haymitch and then bursts out laughing. I look at the floor.

"That's very funny," says Peeta. He suddenly lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It shatters to the floor, sending the wine toward the back of the train. "Only not to us."

Haymitch considers this for a moment, and then punches Peeta in the jaw. I am absolutely shocked.

"Well. Now that we've all calmed down, let's get down to business," says Haymitch.

I quickly ask an avox for the ingredients to a remedy that I know will bring down the swelling of Peeta's jaw. I fix up the herbs and tell Peeta to apply it.

"What's this? Do we have a healer this year?" Haymitch asks.

"Yes. I know how to heal a number of illnesses," I explain.

"That could be useful," says Haymitch.

Haymitch thinks for a moment, pondering us.

"Stand over there. Both of you," says Haymitch, nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, examining our muscles, looking at our faces. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. You seem fit," he nods to Peeta. "And you're attractive enough," he says to me.

I don't question this. I mean, the Hunger Games aren't all about looks. But looks could pull in more sponsors.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," says Haymitch. "But you have to do exactly what I say."

It seems fair enough. We had no guide at all ten minutes ago.

"Fine," says Peeta.

"I have a question," I say. "When we get to the Cornucopia, what's the best strategy for someone—"

"One thing at a time. In a few moments, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," says Haymitch.

"Okay," I say.

"Good. No resisting," he repeats. He takes a drink from his bottle of wine and leaves the car. When he swings the doors shut behind him, the car goes dark. It's almost like night has fallen again. I realize that we are probably in the tunnel that runs through the mountains to the Capitol.

Peeta and I stand in the train while it speeds along. I don't mind the rock separating me and the sky much, but it does bring back memories of my father dying in the mine explosion.

When the train begins to slow, Peeta and I run to the train window to see the Capitol. It's spectacular. There are beautiful, glistening rainbows, sparkly cars, and strange people with bizarre hair and painted faces who can only be Capitol citizens. The pinks are deep, the greens are too bright, and the yellows are neon. It all seems fake to me.

The people stare and point at us eagerly because they've just seen the newest tributes roll in to the city. I stay by the window, feeding their excitement. Peeta and I wave and smile at the crowd. I know it will get me sponsors.

He turns to me, knowing what I'm doing. How I'm trying to get the citizens to like me. Because he's doing the same thing. He's taking the nice guy approach. I'm taking the innocent little girl approach, which isn't difficult because naturally I am an innocent little girl.

I know he has a plan forming. He wants to stay alive just as much as I do. Which means that I need to fight hard to stay away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

R-i-i-i-p! I shed a single tear as Venia, a woman with bright, blue hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows, pulls a waxing strip from my leg, yanking out the hair underneath. "Sorry!" she pipes in her silly accident. "You're not that hairy, so it won't take long!"

The people who live here in the Capitol have such funny accents.

Venia looks at me sympathetically. "Okay. This is the last one. Ready?" I quickly shake my head but she uproots the hair from my leg anyway.

The people here in the remake center have been working on me for an hour and a half. I haven't met my stylist yet. Apparently, he has no interest in seeing me until my prep team gets rid of some obvious issues. Like getting rid of the dirt, doing my nails, and removing any body hair. My legs, arms, and eyebrows have been removed of body hair. The other parts of my body are already bare. I actually kind of like it. Even though I'm sore, I like that my skin feels so smooth.

"You're doing great!" says Flavius, a member of my prep team. He gives his orange corkscrew locks a shake and applies a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth. "If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner. Grease her down!"

Venia and Octavia, a plum woman with pea green skin rubs lotion all over my body which soothes my skin. Then they pull me from the table, look me over and make me take off my robe.

The three step back and admire their work. "Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" says Flavius, and they all laugh.

That offends me. "Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Oh, honey, we just meant that you look amazing!" says Octavia.

"Of course. And by the time Cinna is through with you, you'll be gorgeous!" says Venia.

"We promise! You know, now that we've gotten rid of all that body hair and dirt, you look beautiful!" says Flavius encouragingly. "Let's call Cinna!"

They dart out of the room. I don't think I like my prep team very much. I wonder if they know that what they say is hurtful. I'm not so fond of them.

I look at the cold white walls and floor and I wish that I could have kept my robe on. I hope Cinna will let me put it back on. My hands fly to my hair. I stroke the two braids. Katniss usually did my hair like this for school. I'm glad I remembered to bring my reaping outfit. It's something of her to hold on to.

The door opens and a young man who I think must be Cinna enters. He actually looks normal. He isn't dyed, stenciled, or surgically altered. Cinna doesn't look like he had done anything unnatural to himself. He has on a gold eyeliner that brings out the flecks of gold in his green eyes. It looks nice.

"Hello, Primrose. I'm your stylist, Cinna," he says in a calm voice, lacking the Capitol accent.

I don't reply. Not that I don't like him, I just don't want to get so attached to him since I'm leaving.

"Just give me a moment," he says. He makes me leave off my robe and walks around me. My hands fly over my chest. "Who did your hair?"

"My mother," I say.

"It's innocent looking. Maybe we could work with that angle," he says.

I didn't expect anyone so young and real looking for a stylist.

"So how long have you been a stylist for the Hunger Games?" I ask.

"This is my first year," says Cinna.

"Is that why they gave you District Twelve?" I ask. I heard that newcomers get stuck with the worst district.

After looking over me for a little while, he lets me pull the robe back on and he leads me to a sitting room. Two red couched face off over a low table. Three walls are blank and the fourth is entirely glass. I can see by the light that it's probably about noon. Cinna invites me to sit on the couch, but I refuse. I like Cinna, but the thought making a friend here scares me. It's just another person for me to have to say goodbye to me.

"Suit yourself," he says.

The top of the table splits and from below rises a second tabletop that holds our lunch. Chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in a creamy sauce laid on a bed of pearly white grain, tiny green peas and onions, rolls shaped like flowers, and for dessert, a honey colored pudding.

It looks the food here is delicious! We could never have anything like this back home.

I wonder what it must be like to live in the Capitol. It would definitely be easier.

I look at the floor when I notice that Cinnna is staring at me. "How despicable we all must seem to you," he says.

Despicable? I didn't think that of the Capitol citizens. They seem nice. Even though they're spoiled.

"Never mind," says Cinna. "So Primrose, I've been thinking about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for Peeta. And we're thinking of dressing you a little different."

For the opening ceremonies, you're supposed to wear something that shows off your district's principal industry. Peeta and I will most likely be in a coal miner's outfit. I'm not sure what's in store, but I will probably be in a skimpy outfit with a headlamp or something of the sort. But something tells me that Cinna has a more creative idea.

"So are you thinking of something more unique?" I ask, hoping I'm right.

"Exactly. You see, Portia and I think the whole Coal Miner thing's overdone. We'll make sure that everyone remembers you. You'll be unforgettable," says Cinna.

Maybe I won't end up naked.

"So I was thinking that we should focus on the coal instead of just the mining," says Cinna.

I'm confused. Will I be covered in coal dust?

"And what do we do with coal? We burn it," says Cinna.

"Are you afraid of fire, Primrose?" he grins.

A few hours later, I am dressed in a sensational outfit. It's a white leotard that covers me only from neck to ankle. I have white shiny leather boots that lace up to my knees. But it's the huge blue, purple, and green feathery angel wings that define my costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before out chariot rolls into the streets.

"It's not a real flame of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," he says. I trust him.

My face is coated in a layer of makeup. Not that noticeable, but it makes me look more mature. My hair has been combed out and is hanging in a sheet over my shoulders. "The audience will recognize you in the arena," says Cinna dreamily. "Primrose; the spark of Panem."

I think Cinna knows where he is going with this.

Peeta shows up, dressed in a black unitard with a red, yellow, and orange cape. I suppose he knows enough about fire, being a bakers son. His stylist, Portia, and her team accompany him. Everyone is giddy with excitement. But not Cinna. He seems confident and accepts people's congratulations.

We are taken down to the bottom of the Remake Center, which is gigantic. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Ours our pitch black. The horses are so well trained, they don't even need to be guided by reins. Cinna and Portia direct us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body postions, the drape of our capes before moving off to consult with each other.

"What do you think?" I whisper to Peeta. "About the fire?"

"You look nice. But I hate my cape," he says through gritted teeth.

"I think you look nice too," I say. He really does. We both look amazing. I know Cinna wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"Just remember what Haymitch said about not refusing anything the stylists do," I say.

"Where is Haymitch anyway? Isn't he supposed to be here?" says Peeta.

"I'm not sure, but we can predict that he's drinking," I say.

We sit in silence. It's awkward. But we're just so terrified, it's understandable.

The opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowded streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the city circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the training center, which will be our home until the games begin.

The tributes from District 1 ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look stunning, spray painted in silver, in tunics with sparkling jewels. The Capitol goes crazy over them. They are always favorites.

District 2 gets in position to follow them. I see the same blond boy I remember from the reaping. He looks amazing. Sure, at school, boys have a tendency to like me, but none of them ever looked like this. After the tributes from District from District eleven roll out, Cinna appears with a lighted torch. He ignites my wings and Peeta's cape. "Good, it works," says Cinna. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

Cinna jumps off the chariot.

"Ready?" I ask Peeta. I look at him and I realize that his cape is ablaze with fake flames and is dazzling. I hope I look like that, too.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he says. We hold our heads up high before we enter the city.

The crowd's initial alarm at our appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts of "District Twelve!" Everyone is staring at us. At first, I'm waving and smiling, but then I see sight of us on a large television and I'm speechless. Through the night and the natural darkness, our faces are perfectly illuminated by the sparkles of my wings and Peeta's cape. I notice that I'm not on fire too, but I look just as dazzling. There are sparkles on my wings and there must be thousands of jewels on each wing. They are so bright and colorful. The jewels on my wings are diamonds. Not to mention that that my wings are glowing. They look like fire… but it's something different. I'm like a spark. Cinna was right about the makeup. I don't look like a little girl; I look like a strong, independent, yet angelic woman.

I freeze, utterly shocked. I look like an entirely different person. I try to smile and wave, but I feel like I'm failing at it. I'm so anxious and nervous. The people of the Capitol are going nuts over us. They throw us flowers and are yelling our first names.

The pounding music and the cheers continue. I have been given a great advantage. No one will ever forget me. Primrose. I'm the spark of Panem.

For the first time, I feel strong. Surely, there will be sponsors to take me on! With help, food, and a weapon, maybe I won't die in the blood bath. Just maybe.

Someone throws me a white primrose. I smile to the audience.

"Primrose! Primrose!" I hear my name being called from all sides.

When we get to the City circle, I notice that Peeta looks a little sick. I feel sorry for him, but I'm a strong independent woman now. I need to act like one and worry about myself.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most important people of the Capitol. Our horses pull up to President Snow's mansion, and we stop. The music ends.

President Snow welcomes us from the balcony. Usually, during the speech, they show the tributes faces. Every time I look to see which tribute is up, it's either me or Peeta.

The doors have just shut behind us when the prep teams shower us with compliments. As I look around, I notice I get a lot of dirty looks. But the one that burns in my memory is one from a certain blond career from District 2. The look on his face has hate in it, but something else, too. A look I recognize. It's the way that Gale looks at Katniss. It's desire.

Suddenly I break my gaze with the career.

"I'm glad that ended when it did. I thought I would faint," says Peeta.

"It's okay. They loved you," I tell him. "I'm sure no one noticed."

"Thanks. I think District 2 might be jealous" he says. "That guy hasn't stopped staring at you like that all night." I turn to find that the male career from District 2 is still staring at me in an odd way.

A warning bell goes off in my head. Don't fall for it Prim, I tell myself.

But because two can play this game, I wink at the District Two male before heading off to my district floor.


	6. Chapter 6

The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams. This is our home until the actual games begin. Every district has their own floor. You just press the number of your district on the elevator. Pretty simple if you ask me.

I've ridden n elevator only once before. To say goodbye to my friends and family. But it's not very good quality. This one is made of crystal so you can watch the people turn tiny as you shoot up into the air. I love it, so I ask Effie Trinket if I can ride it again. She allows me to one more time before making us go to our floor.

Effie Trinket has to help us along with Haymitch. I haven't seen Haymitch since the train. Maybe he's drinking. Effie seems very happy. She's beyond thrilled that we made a splash at the opening ceremonies. She's pleased that we had manners with the audience. And from what I heard, Effie is a bit of a gossiper in the Capitol and has been trying to win us sponsors.

"I've been very mysterious, though," she says, her eyes squit half shut. "Because of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I've had to work with. How Primrose sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district.

I take it as a compliment. I don't think she's trying to insult us. I suppose she thinks we have manners because we don't eat with our hands and we are polite to the audience during the Opening Ceremonies.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" Effie Trinket beams at us.

I'm almost positive that was wrong. But I'm in no mood to argue with someone who is just trying to help.

I wonder if anyone has questioned her statement.

"Unfortunletly, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you, only Haymitch can do that for you," says Effie. "But don't worry! I'll get him to the table at gun point if nesseasary!"

Effie Trinket has got admirable detrimination.

My room is bigger than my whole house back home. They are nice and plushy but there are a ton of gadgets. When I go to take a shower, I's confusing but I get good results. I choose a cold water temperature with soft pressure, an apple scented body soap and a floral scented shampoo. Instead of brushing out my hair, I just place my hand on a box that sends a current through my scalp that braids my hair in two dutch braids for me!

I go to the closet to choose an outfit. All you have to do is say the kind of food or drink you want through a mouthpiece and you get it in less than a minute. I walk around the room sipping a mug of coffee until there's a knock on my door. Effie says it's time for dinner.

Why does everyone here eat so much?

Peeta, Cinna, and Portia are standing out on a balcony that overlooks the Capitol when we enter the dining room. I'm glad to hear that Haymitch will be joining us. I hope that Haymitch and Effie will be able to get along through dinner. We'll definetly be planning strategies throughout the meal.

An avox offers us all wine. I think about taking some, but decline. I'm too young to get drunk like Haymitch.

Haymitch shows up when dinner starts to be served. He's sober. And he eats. I really hope he can help us.

Cinna and Portia are interacting with each other decently. Haymitch and Effie are actually acting civiliazed, too. While they talk, I try to pay close attention to what they say. I can't quite make out their words so I just eat instead. I eat some mushroom soup and pick at the rest of the food. I don't want to eat so much that I get sick like Peeta.

Haymitch starts to drink again. For some reason, this angers me. Isn't he supposed to be helping us? I'm sure that drinking isn't helping.

I stop paying attention to Haymitch when an avox arrives with a cake. "What kind of cake is it?" I say, looking up at the girl. "Is it chocolate? Because that's the last thing I want right now. My stomach is starting to hurt-Haymitch! Could you please stop drinking? You're a terrible mentor!"

I look over to find Haymitch passed out on the table. I am getting infuritated. Why does he have to drink while we are trying to get ready for the games? I need him to help me. He mumbles something and returns to his "sleep."

When I look back, three adults are staring at the floor.

"Primrose, Haymitch drinks. That's how it's been since he won the Hunger Games," snaps Effie. "There's nothing you can do."

"And why not?" I ask.

"Because there's nothing anyone can do. Just let him be," says Effie. "It's kind that you want to help him. Maybe it's just best if you leave him alone."

"And you shouldn't interfere anyway. Wasn't that part of your deal?" asks Effie. "I'm sure Haymitch will help you."

But I'm not sure he will. Haymitch has passed out. Again. I don't approve at all. "I guess he will, it's just-'' I stammer.

Peeta gives me a soft smile. "Prim. It's okay. Haymitch will be sober enough to help us. That's his job, after all."

Haymitch has been drunk for the majority of the time I've been here. He is grumpy. But I don't want to make a scene. "Of course. I'm sure you're right. Haymitch's job as mentor is to help us stay alive."

"Yeah, he's not that bad," says Peeta.

The energy at the table is still a bit tense. "Don't worry, Primrose," says Cinna. "And no, the cake isn't chocolate. It's vanilla."

I refuse the cake anyway because I really don't want to upset my stomach. We move into a sitting room to watch the opening ceremonies replay that's bein broadcast. I think the other couples made a good impression, but none compare to us.

"Maybe they should have held hands," says Effie.

"We wanted Primrose to seem strong and independent, as we did Peeta," explains Portia.

"That makes sense," says Effie. "I like the way it all worked out."

Me? Strong and independent? I felt it yesterday. I felt powerful, even though I'm not. I understand Effie. It did all work out.

"Tomorrow is the first training session. Meet Haymitch for breakfast and he'll tell you exactly how he wants you to play it," says Effie to Peeta and me. "Now go get some sleep."

Peeta and I walk to our rooms together. "Why did you yell at Haymitch? I never thought you could be angry at anyone," says Peeta.

He's asking for an explanation. I don't want to give him one. Maybe I should explain why I'm so upset. But shouldn't he be too? Haymitch said he would stay sober enough to help us.

I realize I don't want to say anything. He's right though. I don't think I've really been angry at anyone besides President Snow.

Besides, I just don't want to talk about it anymore. I cause too much of a problem at dinner.

To tell or not to tell? My brain is rapidly trying to decide .

Peeta picks up on my hesitation. "You don't have to tell me. It's okay."

"No, it's not. It doesn't make you mad that Haymitch is still drinking?" I ask.

"Well, sure it does. But I wouldn't say anything," says Peeta. I don't understand why. I just head up to my room and close myself off from the world. As I crawl into my warm bed, I think of what is to come.

I like being alone, even if it's only for a little while. Nobody here ever just leaves you alone. Ever.

I have no chance of winning. I know that. But just maybe I can survivie the blood bath. Just maybe.

If Haymitch stays sober enough to help.


	7. Chapter 7

To my surprise, my sleep is filled with nice dreams. Well, as nice as they can be when you are about to go fight in the Hunger Games.

In my dream, Haymitch is actually sober. He mentors us and I win the games. Katniss and my mom are smiling at me when I come home.

Light is breaking in through the windows. The Capitol has misty air. I actually feel okay when I wake up.

I quickly get out of bed and into the shower. I end up taking a warm shower. It's okay. I figured out how to use some of the buttons.

When I'm dried and moisturized with lotion, I find an outfit that has been left for me in the front of the closet. Tight black pants, a long-sleeved red tunic, and leather shoes. I put my hair in two dutch braids. I think I still look different. Something has changed in me. Maybe I'm stronger. It scares me a little bit. I don't look like myself.

Effie never said when exactly to meet Haymitch for breakfast. I head down to the dining room anyway, and to my surprise, there's already food. An Avox helps me serve my plate full of food. I load it with sausages and watch the sunrise over the Capitol. I have a second plate filled with rolls and I sit at the table sipping from a cup full of coffee.

My mind wanders to my mother and Katniss. I bet they're up. My mom getting their breakfast of mush. Katniss hunting with Gale before school. Just two mornings ago. Can that be right? Yes, just two. I wonder if the house feels empty with out me. What did they think of my costume for the opening ceremonies? Did it give them hope that I might be able to win? Probably not.

Haymitch and Peeta come in, bid me good morning, and fill their plates. Haymitch has a head-ache from last night, so I ask for the ingredients for a herbal remedy from an Avox. I get them just seconds later and whip them up.

I'm really nervous about training. There will be three days where all the tributes practice together. On the last afternoon, we'll each get a chance to perform in private in front of the Gamemakers. I'm not too scared of meeting the other tributes; I think I already know what to expect. Girls who can kill you in seconds and boys triple my size. Okay maybe I'm a little scared.

When Haymitch has finished several plates of stew, I notice that he isn't drinking this morning. Perhaps he's starting to understand that he needs to hold up his end of the deal about staying sober enough to help us. "So let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now," says Haymitch.

"Why would you coach us separately?" I ask.

"Say you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," says Haymitch.

My eyes find the floor. "Well, I don't have any secret skills," he says. "Do you?"

I think about this for a moment. I didn't think I had any secret skills. But maybe healing could count as one. Does he know I can heal that well?

"Maybe we should be coached separately," I tell Haymitch. Peeta shakes his head.

"Peeta, is that a problem for you?" says Haymitch.

"I don't think Prim has any secret skills, so I don't understand why we should be coached separately," says Peeta.

"You might be surprised. Maybe she has something up her sleeve," says Haymitch.

"I just want to try to win. That's all," I say.

"Exactly. So Prim, we can discuss your skills later."

Now I really think. Skills? What are my skills? Can I use a weapon? No. Can I hunt? No. What can I do? I can heal. I can climb trees. I can pick edible berries. I suppose those could count as skills. "Sounds like a plan," I say.

Peeta and I go back to our rooms to get ready for meeting the other tributes. It's almost ten. I brush my teeth and braid my hair over again. I try to calm myself about meeting with the other tributes but the anxiety is starting to take over. By the time I meet Effie and Peeta at the elevator, I catch myself biting my nails. I make myself stop.

The actual training rooms are below ground level of our building. With the elevators, our ride is less than a minute. The doors open to an enormous gym filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it's not yet ten, we're the last to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a cloth square with their district's number pinned to their shirts. Somebody pins a 12 on my back.

As soon as we join the circle, a tall athletic woman named Atala steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. Experts in skills will remain at their stations. We will be free to travel from area to area as we choose, per our mentor's instructions. Some of the stations teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. We are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. When Atala reads down to the list of the skill stations, I avoid looking at the other tributes. It's the first time we can all get a really good look at each other. I'm sure everyone is bigger than me.

When I look up, I see the District Two male staring at me. Looking at me like I'm some kind of joke. Which I am.

The only advantage I have going into the arena is the costume I wore at the opening ceremonies. That will get me sponsors.

When Atala releases us, I try to decide where to go. Then the District Two male approaches me. "So you're Primrose?"

I look up to find that he towers over me in height. It terrifies me. He could easily take me out as if I were nothing.

"I suppose," I say in a small voice.

"I'm Cato," he says. I try to get away as quickly as possible without making a scene. I walk over to the sword training section.

"That's my weapon," Cato says.

"Swords?" I ask. I'm sure if he can use a sword, he is good at it. "Any other weapons?"

"Swords are all I need," he says.

I imagine Cato slicing through all the tributes like we're cakes. Wait, why has Cato taken such an interest in me?

I look at Cato's arms. They're bulging with muscles.

"Oh, that's lovely. How long have you been using swords?" I ask.

"Since I was nine. I'm the best you'll ever find," he says.

Suddenly, he pulls a sword of a rack and plunges it into about ten different dummies in a matter of seconds.

"That's nice," I say.

After that, for the next three days, Cato leaves me alone and sticks with the other careers, who I found out are called Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove. The girl from District four is also within the alliance. I don't tell anyone about Cato talking to me. I'm sure it was nothing. I try to focus on weapons. I can't do archery. And I'm not good at weight lifting. I figured that if worse comes to worse, I'll just use a knife. They can't be that hard to use right?

The Gamemakers appeared early on the first day. Twenty or so men and women dressed in navy purple robes. They sometimes wander about to jot notes, or just enjoy the food. They all keep a close eye on Cato and I.

Breakfast and dinner are served on our floor, but we have to eat lunch in the gym. Most of the tributes sit alone, like Peeta. But to my surprise, Cato takes a seat next to me. I try to make small talk, but my voice quivers every time I try.

Finding something to talk about is difficult. I try to ask him about what it's like to train for The Hunger Games but he seems uninterested. So mostly, I just pick at my food while Cato wolfs down his.

"So can you use any type of weapon?" says Cato, eying the swords rack.

"Not really," I say.

"Nothing?" he says. "You're not good at anything?"

I don't reply. I wouldn't want to let him know my strengths.

"Can you heal?" says Cato.

I wonder how he could have found that out.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"The coloring of your hands. They're different than the rest of your body. They have a green tint to them. Some herbs can cause that," says Cato.

I give up and tell him about me helping heal people back at home.

On the second day, while I'm trying to tie a knot, Cato whispers to me. "We want to have an alliance."

I finish tying my knot and look up to see Marvel standing next to Cato. They both want me for an alliance?

I go back to tying my knots without responding. Cato and Marvel are still standing behind me. "Rose, I'm not so sure you have many options," Cato says harshly.

I bite my lip. Now my name is Rose? And now I'm in with the careers? I'm seriously confused.

"It's Prim," I say, softer than I intended.

"I like Rose better." Cato says back. "So are you in or not?"

I know I can't put up much of a fight against Marvel or Cato. But I don't want to be in with the careers. They kill people for fun. I just ignore them and go to the fire-starting station.

When I go to my room later that night, Cato is standing in front if my door. "You never answered my question," he says.

Now I'm scared. Instead of answering him, I just ask him a question back. "Why do you want to be friends?"

"Who ever said I wanted to be friends? I said I wanted to be allies." Cato says, laughing.

The second he steps away from the door, I quickly dart inside my room.

On the third day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. District Twelve goes last.

After about fifteen minutes, I get called. The Gamemakers are bored. They have already sat through twenty three other demonstrations.

I walk over to the knot tying station. I quickly tie a knot I learned. A few are nodding in approval.

Then I notice a Gamemaker is coughing. I quickly make a herbal remedy and bring it to him.

He thanks me for curing his cough.

They dismiss me and I confidently walk to the exit. Maybe I could be a useful ally. Too bad Cato will never find out.


	8. Chapter 8

I stride towards the elevator. When I get on, I press the Twelve button. I make it up before a huge smile spreads across my face. I run into the room where the others are sitting.

I'm really glad I made a good impression. I might actually have a chance after all!

Never mind. Obviously, Cato will win. Or Marvel. Anyone but me. How could I be so stupid? For a second I actually thought I had a chance at winning. I can't get cocky. At all.

When I get to the dining room, it looks like Dinner is about to be served. The adults talk about the weather. Finally, Haymitch says something. "Okay, enough small talk. Just how bad were you today?"

Peeta jumps in. "I don't think it mattered. By the time I showed up, they were singing some kind of drinking song. So I threw some heavy objects until they told me I could go."

"And you, sweetheart?" says Haymitch.

I smile. "I cured a Gamemakers cough."

Everyone stops eating. "You what?" Effie looks confused.

"I saved cured a Gamemaker. He was coughing, so I made him a herbal remedy," I say.

"And did he thank you?" asks Cinna.

"Yes," I say.

"Well, nice job, sweetheart," says Haymitch. Then he butters a roll.

"Do you think they'll give me a good score?" I ask.

"Probably. Curing a Gamemaker is a nice way to make a good impression," says Haymitch.

"What about Peeta?" I say. "Will he get a good score, too?"

"I think so. As long as he showed off his strengths," says Haymtich.

"I did," says Peeta.

"Then you should be fine," says Haymtich.

"Except for the fact that I'm about to go fight in the Hunger Games. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine," says Peeta.

"Very true," says Haymitch. I can feel a smile tugging at my lips. Not about the fact that we're going to fight in the Hunger Games but the fact that we're so worried about our scores rather than the Games. "So were they surprised that you knew how to cure a cough?" asks Haymitch.

"I think so," I say.

Effie laughs. "Well, you're very sweet. It was nice of you to be thinking about someone else. And it shows that you are caring," she says.

"I really hope they liked me," I say.

"Scores don't matter as much as you might think. No one pays attention to the bad ones. For all they know, you could be terrible at weaponry but you got lucky with a chance to heal," says Portia.

"I hope I get something over a four," says Peeta. "One of the heavy balls I threw almost landed on my foot."

I frown at the thought. He could have really gotten hurt. No, I shouldn't be worried about him. He's the enemy. Every tribute is the enemy.

After dinner, we go to the sitting room to watch the scores announced on television. First they show a photo of the tribute and flash the score below it. The Career tributes naturally get in the eight-to-ten range. I see Cato got a ten.

District comes up last as usual. Peeta pulls an eight. I close my eyes tightly and before I know it they're flashing the number six on the screen.

Six!

Effie Trinket lets out a squeal, and everyone congratulates me.

"It's not that bad is it?" I ask Haymitch.

"No. They were impressed," he says.

"Primrose, the Spark of Panem!" says Cinna. The Spark of Panem? That's new. "Oh wait until you see your interview dress."

"More flames?" I ask.

"Of a sort," says Cinna mischievously.

Peeta and I don't say anything to each other. It's awkward. He did better than I did, but everyone is happier for me. After we're done getting congratulated, I escape as soon as possible. I wander around the District Twelve floor, looking around. Finally, my eyelids get heavy and I go back to my room and drift off with the number six flashing behind my eyelids.

I get up right at dawn. It's a beautiful morning. I'm sure it's Sunday. A day off at home. Usually, Katniss goes hunting all day on Sundays with Gale.

Most of the time, I spend my Sundays relaxing with Buttercup or maybe milking Lady.

I try to think happy thoughts. I remember the first time I met Seraphina. It was at school.

It was my first day of school. I was five. The school is small, and there are six class rooms. But being five, I couldn't read any of the signs saying which class room was which. I was just about to enter what I thought was the classroom for five and six year olds when I heard a voice behind me. "That's the classroom for seven and eight year olds."

I quickly turned around. She was smiling at me. Seraphina was smaller than I was which I thought was impossible. I had never seen her before.

"What's your name?" she said.

"Prim," I said louder than I had intended.

"Well, Prim, you're going to the wrong class. Want me to show you where to go?" she said.

"Thanks," I said quietly. "But I don't want you to have to go to that trouble."

Her smile only got brighter. "Are you sure? I'm actually headed there. I'm in that class."

"Okay," I said.

So she walked with me to the classroom and we sat next to each other in our wooden chairs. We both agreed that we should be best friends.

Seraphina gave me a sense of comfort. She offered companionship.

I think of what Seraphina might say about my score. I know what she would say. "That's great!" And then she would hug me.

I can't help but wonder what she would think of Cato and Peeta. I'm sure she would think that Peeta is nice. Cato would probably scare her senseless. Not that I blame her.

Effie's at the door reminding me that there's another "big, big, big day!" ahead. Tomorrow night will be our televised interviews. I guess the team will have their hands full readying us for that.

I get up and take a shower, being careless about the buttons I push. When I head down to the dining room, Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch are huddled around the table talking in hushed voices. "So what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?"

"That's right," says Haymitch.

"But what's going on?" I ask again.

"Well, there's been a change on plans about our current approach," he says

"What is it?" I ask.

Haymitch shrugs. "You and Peeta will now be coached together."


	9. Chapter 9

Anger. That's the first thing I feel. I told Haymitch that I wanted to be coached separately. Do my opinions not matter? Of course not. I'm just another tribute, nothing more.

On the other hand, I'm glad that the awkwardness between Peeta and I might finally end. The games begin in two days.

"Okay, fine," I say. "So what's the schedule?"

"You'll have eight hours with Effie and me. First, you and Peeta will work with Effie, and then you'll work with me," he explains.

I didn't know that Effie was part of the coaching process. Peeta, Effie and I go to my room and she puts me in a short dress and flat shoes. Effie tells me that I'm doing great and there are no problems. Then we go to Peeta's room and he is put in a black suit. He doesn't really have to do much but make sure that he knows what to expect.

"Nice job, you guys," says Effie with a smile. "Just remembe, the audience will absolutely love you."

"You think that they will?" I ask.

"Yes, if you look at them with a smile on your face. Just don't wear that smile in the arena. When you get to the arena, try to glare," says Effie.

"I don't know how to glare," I say quietly. "It's just not me."

"Well, you need to learn!" snaps Effie. Then her expression changes. Her eyes squint and she's frowning. "See? I'm glaring."

"No, Effie, I just can't be mean to people" I say. "I'm going to get some water." I pull off my dress and change into some pants and a shirt but leave my shoes on.

Peeta follows after me. Haymitch seems to be in a pretty good mood. Haymitch takes Peeta and me into the sitting room, makes us sit on the couch, and just frowns at us for a while.

"What?" I finally ask.

"There are just so many different angles we could work with. How are we going to present you? Charming? Aloof? Anything," says Haymitch.

"Well that's great," I say. "What about Peeta?" I say.

"I was thinking that you could work with likable," Haymitch says, nodding to Peeta.

"Fine with me," says Peeta.

"So now that we've come up with an angle for Peeta, what about me?" I say.

"Well I think there are many possibilities," says Haymitch.

"Okay. So which one is best?" I ask.

"For you? I want to surprise the audience. They all expect you to be innocent and sweet," says Haymitch. "Let's try innocent with a hint of fierceness."

"You want me to be fierce? If you say so," I mumble. Haymitch takes the role of interviewer and Peeta answers all the questions easily. I think I'm doing okay, too. But being fierce is so different than the way I am.

"Alright, Peeta, you're doing great. Prim, you're actually not doing that bad," he says.

"I'm not?" I say.

"No. You're great at opening up about your life but you need to work on being fierce. Act like you're sweet, but with confidence," Haymitch says.

"Alright. If it will help me win, I'll do it!" I say.

"There you go! You sounded fierce!" says Haymitch.

"So confidence is what I need?" I say.

"Exactly," he says.

I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. I really think Haymitch wants to help. "Here's what you should keep in mind: Confidence," he says.

"Confidence," I echo.

"That even though you're from District Twelve, you think that you could win. Hint that you just might have a skill that nobody knows about. And remember to open up about your family, all right?"

The next hours are okay. It's clear that both Peeta and I know how to charm and audience. Or at least Haymitch.

By the end of the session, I think that we have gotten somewhere with this confidence thing. "You both did well. Answer the questions openly and you'll be fine," says Haymitch.

I have dinner later that night in my room. I can barely eat. The Games are going to start in a little bit over a day.

In the morning, my prep team wakes me up. This day belongs to Cinna. I'm hoping that he'll make me look wonderful.

The team works on me until late afternoon, turning my skin soft, stenciling patterns on my arms, and painting little flames on my nails coated in sparkles. Then Venia goes to work on my hair, weaving strands of green into two dutch braids. They erase my face with a layer of pale makeup and draw my features back out. Light eyes, pink, shiny lips, and long blonde lashes.

Then Cinna enters the room with what I assume is my dress, but I can't see it because it's covered. "Close your eyes," he orders.

I feel the dress slip over my naked body. It feel light. I step into some flats.

"Can I open my eyes?" I ask

"Yes," says Cinna. "Open them."

The creature standing before me in the full-length mirror has come from another world. My dress is gorgeous. It's covered in jewels, green and purple and black with bits of orange.

I look absolutely stunning.

For a while we all just stare at me. "Oh, Cinna," I whisper. "Thank you."

"Twirl for me," he says. I hold out my arms and spin in a circle. The prep team screams in admiration.

Cinna dismisses the team and has me move around in my dress. The dress is nice and long.

"So, all ready for the interviews then?" asks Cinna. I can see by his expression that he's been talking to Haymitch. He is most likely surprised about the fact that my angle isn't angelic.

"I think so. Haymitch said that I did fine. I was surprised with myself," I say.

Cinna thinks about this a moment. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"I hope. I'm confident," I say.

"Well…are you really?" says Cinna with a frown. "I don't find you so. We all adore you but I'm not sure Haymitch chose the right angle. We love your innocence."

My innocence. I am so sick of hearing that. I know that every one thinks of me that way. Fragile. Weak. I am, of course. But maybe it's time to change that.

"Never mind. You'll do great," Cinna says.

It's time to go. The interviews take place on a stage constructed in front of the training center. Once I leave my room, it will be only minutes until I'm in front of the crowd, the cameras, all of Panem.

We meet up with the rest of the District 12 crowd at the elevator. Portia and her gang have been hard at work. Peeta looks striking in a black suit with flame accents. While we look different, we look nice together. Haymitch and Effie are fancied up for the occasion. I accept Effie's compliments. Effie is well…annoying. She has a positive attitude , but she never has anything nice to say. I've taken a particular likening to Haymitch. He has helped me so much.

We each take our seats.

Just stepping on the stage makes me breathe heavier. It's stressful. I'm relieved to get my chair because I'm starting to shake. Even though it's evening, the City Circle is brighter than a summer's day.

Caesar Flickerman, the man who has hosted the interviews for more than forty years, bounces on to the stage. It's scary because his appearance has been virtually unchanged during all that time. Same face under a coating of pure white makeup. Same hairstyle he dyes a different color every year for the Hunger Games. Same suit, midnight blue dotted with a thousand tiny electric blubs that twinkle like stars.

This year, Caesar's hair is powder blue and his eyelids and lips are coated in the same hue. I think it actually looks kind of attractive.

Glimmer from District 1, looking beautiful in a see-through gold gown is up first. She has flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes, her tall body is lush… she's gorgeous.

The districts slip by. 2,3,4. Everyone has an angle. Cato is a ruthless killing machine. Clove is sarcastic with a hint of sweetness. She's very sadistic and if I had any money, I might bet on her myself. The District Five tribute, Finch, is sly. 8,9,10,11.

The girl tribute from District 11, Rue, is in a pretty gown and the crowd likes her.

The boy from District 11, Thresh, is dark, huge, and even though the careers offered him a spot in their alliance, he refused. Like me.

And then they're calling Primrose Everdeen, and I make my way to the stage. I shake Caesars hand.

"So, Primrose, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar.

"The coffee," I say in a surprisingly clear voice.

Caesar laughs and the audience joins in.

"You like the coffee?" asks Caesar. I nod. "Oh I drink it by the bucketful." He turns sideways to the audience and laughs.

"Now Primrose," he says. "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of the costume?"

I try to be honest. "I loved it," I say.

I get a big cheer from the audience.

"Oh, all of us did," says Caesar. "What about the dress you're wearing tonight?"

"It's amazing!" I say.

I get up from my chair and I twirl around in it. Suddenly, the jewels at the bottom of the dress exploded into tiny flames that extinguished themselves just seconds later.

"Wow! Look at that!" he says.

I sit back down because I start to get dizzy. I'm giggling and I'm starting to relax a little.

"So, how about that training score? Six. That's great for you. What happened in there?" Caesar asks.

"Um… all I can say is, I might have a few skills."

I try to say everything with confidence.

"You're killing us," says Caesar as if in actual pain. "Details. Details."

I address the balcony. "I'm not supposed to talk about it right?"

The Gamemaker who I cured shouts out, "She's not!"

"Thanks," I say. "Sorry, but my lips are sealed."

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping," says Caesar. His mood is calmer. "And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"

I remember Haymitch telling me to open up. "Her name's Katniss. She's sixteen. And I love her more than anything."

You could hear a pin drop now.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks.

Be honest. "She told me that I would win." The audience is frozen.

"And what did you say?" prompts Caesar gently.

"I promised her that I would," I say.

"I bet you did," says Caesar giving me a squeeze. The buzzer goes off. "Sorry, we're out of time. Best of luck, Primrose Everdeen, tribute of District Twelve."

The applause continues long after I'm seated. I look to Haymitch. He nods to me.

I pay special attention to Peeta's interview. He has the audience in the palm of his hand, though. I can hear them laughing. He talks about bread, comparing them to tributes from the districts. He makes jokes about the Capitol showers. Caesar asks him if he's got a girlfriend back home.

Peeta hesitates,and then gives an unconvincing shake of his head.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.

Peeta sighs. "Well there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

Sounds of sympathy from the crowd. Unrequited love they can relate to.

"Does she have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly.

"I don't think it's going to work out. If I won…she would be heart broken," says Peeta.

"Why?" says Caesar, mystified.

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out. "Because…because… he sister came here with me."


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment, the cameras hold on Peeta's downcast eyes as what he says sinks in. Then I can see my face, my jaw dropped in a mix of surprise and protest, magnified on every screen as I realize, Katniss! He means Katniss!

"Oh that is a piece of bad luck," says Caesar, and there's a real edge of pain in his voice. The crowd is murmuring in agreement, a few even have agonized cries.

"It's not good," agrees Peeta.

"Well I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady," says Caesar. "She didn't know?"

Peeta shakes his head. "Not until now."

I allow my eyes to flicker up to the screen long enough to see that my face is pale.

"Wouldn't you like to pull her sister back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks the audience. The crowd cheers for me to get back out there. "Sadly, rules are rules and Primrose Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say that our hearts are with yours."

The roar of the crowd is deafening. Peeta has absolutely wiped the rest of us off the map with his declaration of love for Katniss. When the audience finally settles down, he chokes out a quiet "Thank you" and returns to his seat. We stand for the anthem. I have to raise my head out the required respect and cannot avoid seeing that every screen is now dominated by a shot of Peeta and me, separated by a few feet that in the viewers' head can never be breached. Poor Peeta.

I had no idea that he was in love with Katniss.

After the anthem, the tributes file back into the Training Center lobby and onto the elevators. I get in the same car as Peeta. We don't say anything to each other. Peeta has only just stepped from the car when I embrace him in a hug. He looks shocked. Peeta returns the hug.

"What was that for?" he asks, surprised.

"I had no idea! You're in love with Katniss!" I say.

Now the elevators are open and Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia is there.

"Primrose, why are you hugging Peeta?" says Effie.

"I was wondering the same thing," says Peeta as Effie and Cinna pull me away from him.

Haymitch turns on me. "Why are you hugging him?"

"Because he said he was in love with Katniss! It's so nice!" I answer.

"It was an idea," says Peeta. "Haymitch said I could say it."

"Wait, you didn't mean it?" I say.

"Sweetheart, I don't know. It was to create a connection between the two of you. You guys were sort of awkward!" says Haymitch.

"But he said-''

"Who cares? It's all a big show. Your interview was good, but you two are undeniably awkward when you're around each other. We needed an excuse for why you two are like that!"

Portia comes over and puts an arm around me. "He's right, Prim."

I'm so confused. "Well somebody should have told me so I wasn't so confused."

"No, you're reaction was perfect," says Cinna.

"Prim is just happy that someone wants to date Katniss," says Peeta.

My cheeks burn. I must have looked so foolish hugging Peeta the way I did. "Okay, so maybe I was."

"It's fine," says Peeta. "And her boyfriend has nothing to worry about. I won't be coming back anyways."

The words are sinking in. Anger is starting to flare up. Who was he talking about? Katniss and I tell each other everything. Maybe Peeta was talking about Gale?

"I'm sorry I hugged you," I say.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugs. "Although it's technically illegal to touch another tribute for the games begin."

I laugh.

In the silence that follows, delicious smells of our dinner waft from the dining room. "Come on, let's eat," says Haymitch. We all follow him to the dining room and take our places.

After dinner, we watch the replay in the sitting room. I am pleased to see that I looked confident enough. Peeta is charming.

When the anthem ends and the screen darkens, a hush falls over the room. Tomorrow at dawn, we will be roused and prepared for the arena. The actual games don't start until ten because so many of the Capitol citizens wake up so late. Peeta and I need to get an early start because there's no telling how far we will have to travel to get to the arena.

I know Haymitch and Effie will not be going with us. As soon as they leave here, they'll be at the Game's Headquarters, hopefully madly signing up our sponsors, working out a strategy of how and when to get our food to us. Still, final goodbyes must be said here.

Effie takes us both by the hand and with actual tears in her eyes, wishes us well. Thanks us for being the best tributes she has ever had the privilege to sposor. Then, she says "I wouldn't be surprised If I actually get promoted to a decent district next year!"

Then she kisses each of us on the cheek and hurries out, overcome with either the emotional parting or possible improvement of her fortunes.

Haymitch crosses his arm and looks both of us over.

"Any final words of advice?" asks Peeta.

"When the gong sounds, get out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance between yourselves and the others, and find a good source of water," he says.

"And after that?" I ask.

"Stay alive," says Haymitch.

When I head to my room, Peeta lingers to talk to Portia. I'm glad. I don't want to talk to him now.

I take a shower and scrub all the paint, the makeup, and the scent beauty from my body. I leave the nail polish on.

I pull on a thin night gown and climb into bed. It takes me about twenty five minutes of trying to drift off to realize I'm not going to fall asleep.

It's no good. I lay in bed for one hour and I just can't fall asleep. I wonder what the arena will be. A desert? A swamp? I have no idea. I'm hoping for trees, though, because it's the only place I could be potentially safe.

Finally, I give up on sleep and pace around the room. It's too small though, even though the room is huge. I need fresh air.

I head to the roof. I see a figure leaning against a wall.

I move across the tiles soundlessly. "Why aren't you asleep?" I ask.

He turns to face me. "Why would I want to miss out on all this?" he replies.

I keep my distance from him. His height is frightening to me. "Are they having a party for us?"

"Yeah," Cato answers. "There's always a party for the tributes. Why aren't you asleep, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl," I say.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"I'm twelve," I admit. "That's not that young. And I'm going to be thirteen soon."

"A twelve year old girl is a little girl," he says. "Even if you're almost thirteen."'

"Well how old are you?" I say.

He hesitates. "I just turned eighteen."

"Oh," I say.

"Rose, why are you talking to me? Aren't you scared of me?" he asks. I shake my head. "Why not? Everyone else is."

I bite my lip. Why am I not scared of him? I'm not sure. "I don't know. I mean, you're going to kill people right?" I ask.

"Of course. That's what I'm supposed to do. That's how you play the game," says Cato.

"But don't you think it's wrong? To kill innocent people?" I say.

"No. That's how it's always been," he insists.

"Not always… there had to be a time where the games didn't go on… it's only been going on seventy-four years," I say.

"It doesn't matter. The Hunger Games are all I care about," he says angrily. His blue eyes are locked on mine. I can there's something quite not right and I question his sanity.

I take a step forward. "Don't you care about your family?" I ask.

"Just leave me alone, Rose," he says.

That hurt. I don't know why I care so much about Cato. "Fine. If that's what you really want," I say.

"Wait," says Cato. "Have you given any more thought to joining our alliance?"

"Not a chance," I say. Then I turn and leave the roof.

I spend the rest of the night wide awake imagining Cato killing people. Cato. I know killing will be nothing for him. He'll probably go crazy, killing five people in a matter of a minute. I wouldn't be surprised.

I don't see Peeta in the morning. Cinna comes to me before dawn and gives me my clothes. I am escorted into a hovercraft. A woman takes my arm and plunges a syringe into it. "This is just your tracker, Primrose," she says.

I am taken to the launch room.

Cinna pulls the Primrose ring that Seraphina gave me out of his pocket. He slides it on my index finger.

I sit quietly waiting for the countdown to start.

"Do you want to talk, Prim?" Cinna asks. I'm crying now, so I just shake my head. I have got to pull myself together. If I go into that arena looking like a crying mess, I'll be targeted by the careers.

When I step into the cylinder, the countdown begins. I am now being pushed up into the arena. I see bright sunlight and pine trees.

Then I hear the voice of legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, as his voice booms around me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games begin!"


	11. Chapter 11

Sixty seconds. That's how long we're required to stand on the metal circles before the sound of a gong releases us. If you step off before the minute is up, then the land mines blow your legs off.

We're on a flat, open stretch of ground. A plain of hard packed dirt.

I notice Cato. He's about ten tributes to my left. He's looking at the cornucopia, ready to get right into the game. The gong sounds.

I do the stupidest thing I could have done. I run right to the Cornucopia. I lunge right into it and pick up a package of meat strips and a light blue backpack. Somehow, in that huge mess, the Careers haven't managed to find me. I escape the Cornucopia and run full speed into the woods. I'm happy that I got away alive. Peeta however, I have no idea what happened to him.

I keep moving, running, putting as much distance between myself and the other tributes.

I immediately find a small pond and take a drink.

It's late afternoon when I start to hear the cannons. I count and find that there are eleven dead in all.

Suddenly I start to cry. What if Cato died? Why do I care? I shake the thought from my head. Of course he's not dead. He's a career.

I bet he's killing somebody right now, not thinking about it twice.

I slump down on my pack, exhausted. I am hungry. But more than that, I'm tired. I should have eaten more while I was in the Capitol. I look in my pack to see what I managed to get. I have one bottle of water. A loaf of bread. An orange.

Night has now fallen. I eat a small chunk of bread.

Oh, I'm sure Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer and the girl from District 4 who I found out was named Amber are hunting tributes. Itching to use the weapons they found.

I have climbed trees plenty of times. Katniss took me out to try to hunt a couple of times. I couldn't kill the animals so I usually sat up it a tree while Katniss would hunt.

I pick my tree carefully. It's a willow. The tree is set in a large clump of other trees, offering concealment.

I don't have a sleeping bag, tent or blanket. I'm cold. I don't make a bed for myself, but I can use the bag for a pillow…

How did I make it this far? I was one of the three smallest tributes. It makes no sense. A thought crosses my mind. Did the Careers leave me alone on purpose? No way. But then again, Marvel and Cato wanted me to be in the alliance. So maybe it wasn't just luck that let me survive so far.

Now the recap of the deaths appear in the sky. All the Career tributes have survived. Not a surprise. Finch is still alive. The boy from 10 made it. Both from 11, and Peeta and I. And I think maybe the girl from 8.

I'm relieved but not surprised that Cato is alive. Rue is alive too. Now that's surprising. Rue is just as small as me, so I never really thought either of us had a chance. I allow myself to drift off knowing that I made it through the night….

Snap! The sound of a breaking branch wakes me. How long have I been asleep? Judging by the lighting outside, I guess I've been asleep maybe two hours. I look to my right and find a small fire. A girl is putting her hands over it to warm herself up. I roll my eyes. The Careers will obviously find her and kill her.

And I'm in a tree next to her. Why couldn't she have just gritted her teeth and made it through the night, like me? I sit in my tree for the next couple of hours before thinking about leaving for another tree away from this girl. I decide to go through with it and try to get down at quietly as possible. I gather my stuff and I'm on the ground walking to find another tree when I hear a scream, shortly followed by happy cheers from the Career tributes. Cato yells out "Twelve down and eleven to go!" which gets a round of appreciative hoots.

So they're in a pack. I'm not surprised. And here I am, on the ground. Great.

I climb up the nearest tree I can find. Unfortunately, the tree is sort of isolated from the other trees.

"Better clear out before the body starts stinking," Cato says. They are heading towards me, I can hear it. Maybe I can clear out to another tree…

Not a chance . They are too close.

They're about five yard from my tree. They have flashlights and torches. They could easily find me.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Marvel asks.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately," says Glimmer.

"Unless she isn't dead," Marvel says.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself," I hear Clove say.

"Then where's the cannon?" asks Marvel.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done,"Amber says.

"I said she's dead!" says Clove .

The argument breaks out until Glimmer silences the others. "There she is! I found her!"

Five flashlights point to my face a few seconds later.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank goodness I had the sense to stay up in the tree. At least here I'm safe for the time being. But that doesn't stop the Careers with the arguing.

"Okay. You guys get Rose down, I'm going to make sure the girl's dead. She better be out of that tree when I get back," says Cato.

This isn't good. For any of us. If I don't get down, who knows what will happen to the others. I don't think Cato will kill them this early on in the game. Careers don't usually turn on each other this early in the games. If I get down, I could risk getting killed or being forced to join the alliance.

What would Haymitch want me to do? Haymitch doesn't know that Cato took an interest in me during training. I think Haymitch would want me to stay up here for the time being. At least until I make a plan on what to do next.

I climb up to the top of the tree and make myself as comfortable as possible. I could be here for a long time.

The Careers frown that I decided against doing what Cato said.

"Oh, come on, Prim. Just get down," says Glimmer.

"Yeah. We won't hurt you," Amber says with a sadistic smile on her face.

I ignore their comments. I'm not moving.

"Cato will be really mad if you don't get down," says Marvel. "And you haven't seen him like that."

I haven't? So was he calm while he was slicing up all those tributes? I wouldn't define that as calm.

"Why don't you get down? We'll come up and get you if you don't," says Amber.

"We promise we won't hurt you. I swear. Right guys?" Glimmer turns to the other Careers.

"Yeah. We promise," Amber says, rolling her eyes.

"I bet Cato can get her down," Clove says.

The sound of Cato returning silences them.

"Did you get her down from the tree?" Cato asks.

"Well, no. We couldn't get her down. Why don't you do it?" says Clove.

Cato's face turns red and I can tell he's getting angry. But he has another idea. "Clove, you get up there and do it. You're small enough," he says. Clove is probably around one hundred and ten pounds. She could get up here easily.

"Fine! I'll get down," I say. So I quickly climb down and on to the ground.

None of us say a word. Cato tells someone to start a fire. So I just sit down on the hard dirt ground while the Careers work around me, setting up tents, starting a fire.

Once the tents are all set up, Cato decides to pair off the tributes that will sleep in a tent together.

He puts Amber and Clove in the small tent, Marvel by himself in the medium tent, and Glimmer, Cato and I are sharing the large tent. I'm not exactly excited. I'm fine with Glimmer but sharing one with Cato is well…inappropriate. Even though I'm scared, the Careers haven't killed me so I'm guessing they're not going to yet.

As we get settled in the tent, we sleep on a red blanket with Glimmer and I on either side of Cato. That was how Cato wanted it set up.

For a couple of hours, Cato has an arm wrapped around my waist so I can't move. He's asleep, so I'm not sure if he knows he's doing it. But after about three hours, he turns over and replaces me with Glimmer. I suddenly realize that I'm closest to the tent opening. And it's unzipped. Maybe I could run away…

I have strange feelings for Cato. He's scary. But I feel protective of him which is ironic because I couldn't protect him from anything.

I carefully exit the tent. It's easy to be quiet because I'm so small. No one wakes.

After managing to leave the tent, I grab a pack set with the other supplies. I couldn't just leave with nothing.

I take off in the opposite direction that we were camping in. It's day time, because apparently, Careers sleep during the day and hunt at night. I eat another chunk of bread from my loaf as I walk.

It's only the second day of the games. Is that right? Yes. That means that there's maybe twelve days left here for the victor.

I wonder if Cato has realized that I'm gone yet. I'm sure that if he did, he's furious. I hope not.

I walk for another few hours. It's probably not smart because I have no weapon at all. Anyone could easily kill me right now. Should I go back to the Careers and say I went looking for food? No. I shouldn't go back to them because they might turn on me and kill me. I'm doing this thing alone.

I find a nice, sturdy tree after walking for a while.

Once I'm settled, I'm happy to find that I got a gift from a sponsor. It comes in a silver parachute and someone has sent me a pint of water. I still have my bottle of water. So now I have some water, enough to keep me going for a while. I take a sip from the bottle and put the rest of the water in my pack.

I try to sleep. If I'm not going to kill or look for food, I might as well get as much rest as possible.

When I'm just drifting off to sleep, I notice a hollow in the tree I'm in. It's filled with throwing knives. Did somebody stash them here? I'm not sure but I think I'd better switch trees in case the owner of these weapons came back. I steal the knives. Why shouldn't I be able to play this game too? The knives could easily come in handy even though I doubt that I could kill anyone here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Not that I'd have to long after.

I turn to find a tree when I see her. It's unmistakably the owner of these knives who wants them back. And I suppose she noticed I left and followed me.

Standing right in front of me is the District Two sadistic Career herself. Clove.


	13. Chapter 13

My first instinct is to run away, but I know better. Clove is faster than me. I've seen her run to the Cornucopia. So I stay put, on the ground holding Clove's knives. Clove is already starting towards me and I stay still.

Clove has a sadistic smile on her face. Her eyes are narrowed at me. Clove is the predator and I am the prey. She scares me even though I'm the one with the weapons. She lifts up her shirt a little bit to show me a belt of knives that she has. She is in control here.

The anxiety is coming on. She stands, a few feet away from me. Neither of us move but her intentions are pretty clear. She wants to kill me.

Clove sighs. "I'm not going to kill you," she says.

"You're not?" I ask.

"No. But I just might have to if you run away again. You need to stay with us if you want to stay alive. And don't touch my knives," she says.

I hold the knives out to her and she snatches them from my hands.

"Good. So now that everything is all cleared up, let's go back," she says.

I wonder how she found me. I'm sure she followed me, but I never noticed. I grab my things and we start walking toward where they set up the tents.

"So why would you run away?" Clove asks me.

"Well, I um…," I couldn't answer. Why did I run away? Was I starting to feel something for Cato? Yes. But much more than that, I can't trust anybody.

"What's your plan, Prim? Are you just going to wait for everyone else to die? Because that's not going to happen. If you want to win, you need a plan," Clove explains.

A plan? I never planned on winning. But Clove is right. I need a plan. But what?

"Okay, I'll join the alliance," I agree. Not that I want to, but what other options do I have?

"Good. Because if you ever run away again, I might just have to use one of these," Clove says as she pulls out a knife.

I keep walking and try to forget I'm walking with Clove. But her grip on the knife, it's so hard her knuckles are white. Clove is small, but she is violent.

I'm mad at myself. Why didn't I notice Clove behind me? I should have heard something. And why were her knives stashed in a tree? Suddenly, I know what she's doing.

"Clove, why were your knives in that tree?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" she says.

"You always keep your knives so close to you. Why would you put them in a tree that's so far away from you? And when did you put them there?" I say.

"I put them there a couple of days ago," Clove says quietly.

"But you're always with the Careers, aren't you? And I didn't hear you follow me earlier," I say.

"Alright, fine! I'm stashing stuff in that tree because I want to get away from everyone. I want to win the games by myself. I've been taking some of the supplies every day while the others are sleeping. Once I get enough supplies, I'll run away. I mean, I know I'll win, but I don't want to have any help along the way," Clove admits.

So I've figured her out. Clove wants to win, but by herself. Like me. The only difference is, Clove actually has a chance of winning. A good chance.

"So why don't you just run away? You can protect yourself," I say.

"Because I can't put up a fight against Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, and Amber all at the same time! They'll target me if I leave!" Clove shouts.

I suppose that's true. The Careers get so far in the games because they train, but they also band together and that alliance helps them. So they just might all gang up on her if she leaves. But I thought Cato was actually her friend.

"What about Cato? He wouldn't kill you," I say.

"When Cato is in his zone, he would kill anyone," Clove says. "Even his best friend."

So Cato and Clove are best friends. How did I not know that?

"Are you and Cato…?" I trail off. Maybe there's something more going on than I know about.

Clove blushes. "Maybe there's something there," she whispers.

I always thought Clove and Cato might have something. But Cato has taken so much interest in Glimmer and I, it's hard to tell.

We're almost there. Cato's arms are crossed and his face is red. I can tell he's angry. Glimmer is standing very close by, trying to look intimidating and not doing a very good job of it.

We finally arrived back.

I try to smile back. "How's it going?" I try to ask as casually as possible.

"Rose, why would you run away?" Cato asks. "It wasn't very smart."

"I don't know," I say.

"Well, what do you want to do with her, Cato? Shouldn't we just finish her now?" says Glimmer. She wants to kill me. But for some reason, Cato wants me alive so I think I'm safe for now.

"We've been over this Glimmer!" Cato says, pushing her away from him. "Rose stays with us!"

Glimmer falls on the floor and lands on her back. Clove looks uneasy that Cato is starting to get angry. I'm not sure what I should do, but Marvel comes up behind Cato and tries to restrain him from attacking Glimmer.

Glimmer stands herself back up and attempts to get to her bow and arrow to kill Cato, but Amber restrains her which leaves Clove and me watching awkwardly while Marvel tries to calm Cato and Amber tries to calm Glimmer.

Marvel and Amber let go and Cato is still angry, but is calming down. Cato could kill all of us in a matter of seconds if he used his sword. I try to avoid eye contact for a little while.

"Since we were up all day looking for Rose," Cato yawns. "We'll have to sleep tonight and hunt in the morning."

Cato starts to make sleeping arrangements again. He doesn't want to be near Glimmer, so he has to change everything. He sleeps with Clove in the large tent, Glimmer sleeps with Marvel in the medium tent, and I'm with Amber in the small one. I'm surprised that I won't be sleeping in the same tent as Cato tonight.

I arrange myself in the tent and Cato makes sure that Amber sleeps on the side with the exit. Amber makes me a nervous but I'm sure she won't try anything with Cato around.

I drift off into a deep sleep to be woken by the sound of whispers. I make them out just barely in the night.

Glimmer and Amber.

Glimmer suddenly pins me down and pulls a tiny bottle of something out of her pocket. She opens the small bottle and pours some liquid from it in my mouth and then covers it to hide my muffled screams and so I have to swallow it. The stuff is sweet. I recognize the taste. It's sleep syrup. Then Amber pulls a knife out of her jacket and holds it to my throat right before I see a flash of blood and hear a scream. My vision is starting to blur but I think I see Marvel holding a spear standing over me and I pass out.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Mom! Don't just sit there! Answer me, please" Katniss begs my mother to say something._

_I can see my tear streaked reflection in the broken mirror in front of me._

"Prim! Wake up! You need to get up!" I hear someone say.

_"Mommy, please!" I beg her to respond, but no amount of pleading would help._

I try to stand but I'm just so tired…

_"Katniss, what do we do?" I ask her._

I try to steady myself and I find a blood drenched spear on the ground. I stand up and start waving it around, trying to protect myself but I'm just so sleepy…

I feel a strong pair of arms lift me up and I don't resist. If this is the end, so be it. I don't want this to go on any longer. Whoever is carrying me is now running with me in their arms. Is it Clove? I doubt she could carry me this far. Marvel? That doesn't make any sense. Glimmer? She hates me and so does Amber. So that leaves Cato.

I can hear cries of "Get them!" coming from where the tents were. I am still partly asleep but I'm more aware of my surroundings. I look back to find Glimmer and Amber on the ground, dead. None of it makes sense. I finally look up to find who is carrying me: Marvel.

"Marvel, let her go!" Cato screams. I try to escape Marvels arms but I'm barely awake. Cato is running after us. "I swear I will kill you!" Cato warns Marvel.

Cato has a cut under one of his eyes. I wonder how he got it. Nothing makes sense at all. My eyes start to grow heavy again.

Exhausted, I can only make out one thought.

Either Marvel is about to save me or he's about to kill me.

I slip back into my dream of me pleading my mom to wake up.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first authors note but I just had to thank you all for the reviews. It means the world to me. And I know this chapter was short, but it's mostly just a filler chapter until the next one which I will be posting today. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

My dreams are actually nice. It's surprising because most of the time I have nightmares. I'm not sure how long I've been asleep for but when I wake up I'm still tired. I resist going back to sleep. What happened? Did I die? Am I still with the Careers? I dare to open my eyes and find out.

When I do, I look around. I think I'm in a cave, but I'm not sure. I sit up and try to decide where I am. Stretching my limbs take a lot of effort so I know that I've been asleep for a while. I quickly stand up. Now I know for sure that I'm in a cave. I see that there's a package of beef strips next to me and I take one and eat it, realizing that I probably haven't eaten in a long time.

How long have I been out? I think it's been at least a day. Now it's night time. But why was I sleeping at all? I don't remember going to sleep. Who's here with me? Glimmer? Marvel? Cato? Maybe Peeta? Certainly I'm not here alone. Could I be here with Rue? But she's so small I don't think she could get me here… Then again, I have no idea what happened.

A sweet taste lingers in my mouth. I recognize it immediately. It's sleep syrup. The last thing I remember is my conversation with Clove.

I remember her saying that she wanted to run away from the Careers. Has she decided to do it now? And bring me with her? I know that if sleep syrup is taken when you're small and young, it can affect your memory. But nothing makes sense, except that maybe Clove decided to run away and take me with her.

If I'm with Clove, where is she? I don't see her at all. In fact I don't see anything except the cave opening. I don't dare leave the cave. That would be dangerous.

So I focus on making a plan. There are plenty of supplies here, so I'm positive I'm with a Career. It's most likely Clove. I have some anxiety when I think of Glimmer. Something bad probably happened between us before I took the syrup. I start to feel anxiety taking over me. What if I'm here with her and she wants to kill me? There's nothing I can do.

I'm surprised I made it this far in the games. I'm thankful for that. But I'm still not going to win. I know that.

Cato. I remember running away from the Careers and Clove bringing me back. But that's it. I don't remember his reaction to me running away. But I have no wounds except a small cut on my shoulder. I don't bother thinking about making a herbal remedy for it. It'll heal soon.

_Eat something, _I think. _But drink water, too._ I find a bottle with the other supplies. I sip the water slowly and try to keep myself awake. Within a few minutes, the water is gone. I decide I'm probably hydrated enough and stay put. It's dark outside, so it's still night time. After about thirty minutes, I get up. I examine myself. I'm surprisingly clean. I decide to drink another bottle of water and feel much better after. I stroke my silky braids. I'm still thirsty so I drink another bottle of water.

I feel much better. I pull my hair out of the braids and the sun is starting to rise. I know I'm doing the right thing by staying where I am. But even so, it takes all I have not to leave. I try to keep myself busy by drinking water because I have a lot of hydrating myself to make up for. For some reason, I'm not very hungry. There's plenty of food here, but nothing appeals to me. By morning, I decide to go back to sleep. There's no reason I should stay awake until whoever is here with me comes back. I've just drifted off when I hear the footsteps.

I don't open my eyes or move. There's somebody here. I try to be as still as possible in case is one of the Careers hunting tributes. After a while, I open my eyes to find him. I tense up and frown. Now this doesn't make any sense at all. Why would Marvel want to be here with me? I finally say something.

"You know, you can feel free to explain what happened and why we are here any time," I say.

He immediately responds. Marvels eyes narrow at me. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Where? Well maybe with when Clove brought me back to you guys. I don't remember anything after that. So I would really appreciate an explanation," I say. He doesn't blink, trying to decide what to say. "Please?" He nods his head. "Thanks."

Marvel starts towards me. "When Clove brought you back to the tents, we went to bed almost right after you got back."

"I slept with Cato, right?" I ask. "And Glimmer?"

He runs his hand through his hair. "Please explain?" I say.

"You shared a tent with Glimmer and Amber. I heard a scream, so I went to your tent," says Marvel. "And Glimmer had a knife to your throat."

"Oh. But I'm not dead. So you must have stopped it by killing them," I say. "You saved me? Why would you do that?" Marvel shrugs. He really does look confused. "Never mind. Please sit down."

He sits down and he rolls up his sleeve and I find a cut on his arm. I tell him that I can fix it, but I need the right ingredients. Marvel says that there might be some with the supplies. There is, and in about thirty seconds, I'm applying a remedy to his arm.

"So." The sound comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. I don't want to just sit in silence.

Marvel sighs. "Yes, I ran away and brought you with me."

"Then Cato and Clove are still alive. And Glimmer and Amber are dead," I confirm.

Marvel shrugs again. He notices the small cut on my shoulder because I took my jacket off. "It's fine." I put my jacket back on.

"I have good sponsors," he says with pride.

"So that's where all these supplies came from?" I ask. He nods his head. "I don't think I have any. But it's okay. I mean, I've made it this far." I look at the supplies.

"You trust of Cato?" he asks.

"Yes I think so" I say. Why would I say that? For some reason I trust Marvel. But I shouldn't. No one is to be trusted.

"You shouldn't," he says. "Cato isn't a good person."

Of course he isn't. I know that. But I can't help myself. In fact most of my dreams while I was sleeping were about Cato winning and going home. For a while, we don't say a word to each other.

"Why?" Marvel asks with a frown. "I don't understand why girls like Cato so much."

Girls? I'll bet he means Glimmer. "I don't know," I say.

"Really?" he asks.

"You're right. I do know. Cato has kept me safe so far in the games. He's the reason I'm alive," I say. Marvel smiles a little bit. "I mean he can't be all bad."

Marvel's eyes squint. "See that's where you wrong."

"How am I wrong?" I ask.

"Careers don't have any good left inside them," says Marvel. "We're trained to kill."

I can tell by his expression that he's serious. But I'm not so sure I believe him. When I talked to Clove, she didn't seem all that terrible. She loved to kill. I knew that. Besides, nobody is completely evil. Except maybe President Snow. But I believe there's good in everyone.

"Aren't you scared of us?" Marvel asks.

"Yes," I answer. "But I don't think you'll kill me."

"I won't," says Marvel.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because we're allies. I wouldn't kill you," says Marvel.

So now we're allies. I guess he wants me around for healing purposes. But then again, he killed Glimmer and Amber and they were his allies, too.

At Marvel's suggestion, we lay out the bottles of water to plan ahead. We have three. We're running very low on them.

I hold one in my hand. "Are we going to get more soon?"

"Yes. And you're going to help me," he says, taking a swig from one of the bottles. I take a bottle and drink, too. I've already had a few, but I was asleep for a few days. I'm not so sure about being allies with Marvel. But I don't have much of a choice. We have a lot of food, so we don't need to worry about that. And Marvel has two spears. "I stole some supplies a few days ago from the Cornucopia," he says proudly. "They didn't even notice."

"Well now we need more water," I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Then can't we use the lake?" he asks.

"Yes. But if we want to win, we need to make it harder for the other tributes. So if we take the water bottles, they'll have to use the lake. And they don't have anything to purify the water, so they will be more likely to get sick," I say with a smile.

"So now you want to win?" asks Marvel. "Even if Cato loses?"

"I promised my sister I would win," I say.

"I know, but…" he trails off.

He doesn't think I can win. Neither do I, but I have to try. For Katniss. I can't go down without a flight.

"So are you going to go get the water bottles?" I ask Marvel.

"Well someone has too," says Marvel. "I'll do it."

It's late morning and Marvel says that we should sleep because we will take the water bottles at night. He thinks the others will be out hunting.

"So we're going to sleep in here?" I ask him. "With no blankets?" He shakes his head. "Oh we have some?"

Marvel holds up a thick blanket and tosses it to me. "You can sleep with that."

I think of how fortunate I am to have a blanket. "Do you have one, too? We can share one if you don't." He shakes his head. He has one.

We settle in. I'm glad that Marvel actually picked a fairly large cave.

"Marvel, I woke up today. How long was I asleep?" I ask a bit too loudly and cover my mouth.

"Just one day," he says. "Glimmer and Amber died. There are ten of us left."

"That's not too long," I say. "You know what? You saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says. "I ran away from Cato and Clove because Glimmer and Amber turned on you. I worried that maybe Clove would, too. And I need you in case I get injured."

I answer immediately. Although I don't think Clove would kill me, Marvel saved me from Glimmer and Amber. "Why did Glimmer want to kill me anyways?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," says Marvel. "But I think she was jealous of you."

"Oh," I say. "Why would she be jealous of me?" I try to think of a reason why Glimmer would envy me. "She was so pretty."

"Cato likes you better than her. He liked Glimmers looks," Marvel says. "But she was so annoying."

"I'm annoying, too," I say. "I'm weak."

"No you're not," Marvel says. "You're stronger than you think."

"You are. You can use a weapon. What can I do?" I ask.

"You can heal. They can't," Marvel says.

"Yeah, you're right. But we're going to steal their water bottles anyways. That would make them mad, right?" I say. "I mean, Cato gets mad so easily, doesn't he?"

"Yes, and his anger is dangerous," says Marvel.

"Yeah, it is. That could be an advantage," I say. "Because Cato could finally lose control of himself."


	16. Chapter 16

Marvel obviously doesn't trust me. I know this because when we go to sleep, he goes to the other side of the cave and he doesn't want to listen to my plan about taking the water bottles. It frustrates me because I think I could come up with a much better plan. At the back of my mind, I know that both of us can't win the Games. But I'm guessing he's planning on killing everyone, having me as a healer for the time being, and then killing me when it gets down to the two of us.

But Marvel's plan is simple. He's going to go to the Cornucopia and take the bottles while Cato and Clove are hunting. I'm pretty sure that's risky. The Careers hunt at random times. Most of the time, it's at night. But Marvel thinks he knows what he's doing, so I let him do what he wants. Not that I have a say anyways.

I'm actually hyper when night falls and it's time for us to wake up.

The boom of the cannon startles both of us. Marvel sits down next to me.

"Who do you think that was?" I can't help thinking of Cato.

"I'm not sure. It was probably one of the outline district tributes," says Marvel. "We'll know tonight.

"Who's left again?" I ask.

"Me, Cato, Clove, the boy from Three, Thresh, Rue, you, and Peeta, Finch, and the one from ten with the leg. That makes ten.

Suddenly, another cannon booms.

"Never mind. That's nine," Marvel says.

"Okay. That's not that many. The Games should end soon," I say. "I'm hungry."

"Then eat something," says Marvel.

"What do we have?" I ask.

"There's some crackers over there. And some beef strips over there," he says.

I've started to notice that even though Marvel and I haven't know each other long, it's almost a sibling-like relationship is forming. He annoys me but deep down, I like Marvel. But not romantically. It's scary. I don't want to get attached to anybody.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," says Marvel. But I can tell that he's nervous.

"Okay. You can do it, Marvel," I say.

"Well, yeah. I know," he says. But I can see a glint of fear in his eyes. He's not as brave as he acts.

"Alright. So you know what to do," I say.

Marvel leaves the cave.

I try to keep calm. I tell myself that I'll be fine here. But really, I've been protected by Careers for almost the whole time I've been in the arena. Being alone is a bit new to me. But isn't it what I wanted? I don't know anymore.

I sing to myself to keep calm. But I sing quietly so nobody will know I'm here.

"This is the place where I love you…" I finish singing. I feel better singing the songs that Katniss used to sing to me.

I have no weapons.

Wait! I have one of Marvel's spears. So he took one, and I have the other one. He might be smarter than I thought he was.

I don't know how to use a spear. But if I have to, I suppose I could figure something out. But I know I wouldn't stand a chance against a sword or knife.

For a while, I sort out the food. I put ration it out to last us for the next four days if we make it that long.

I look out of the opening of the cave to see that it's still dark. But the stars look beautiful.

The stars in District 12 are like that, too. But the stars here don't look real. They look artificial. I really miss home.

I look down to find that the primrose ring is still on my index finger. I smile at the memory of Seraphina and I eating raspberries that wasn't so long ago…

The ring is a good luck charm. I've made it this far.

I grab my blanket and settle in again. I figure it's been maybe three hours since Marvel left. That worries me. But it must have taken him a while to get to the Cornucopia.

A sound comes from outside. No, it's not another tribute. It's a Mockingjay. I love the sound of Mockingjays.

I'm not exactly sure how far we are from the Careers. In fact I don't know where we are at all. But I've been in this cave for days and I want to see what's out there. All I need to do is go to the entrance. I don't have to leave.

I slowly make my way over to the entrance and look out. It's dark, but I can make out a small stream. And a pond. A tree is to my left and there's a nest of Mockingjay eggs in it. After I'm done examining my surroundings, I get back to the cave.

I wonder where Marvel is now. I really hope he's okay, but it's been a few hours. But I know Marvel has his spear. He can protect himself perfectly fine. But against Cato _and_ Clove? I'm not so sure.

Just after I'm able to calm myself a little bit, there's a loud noise and a slight vibration  
in the ground followed by the sound of a cannon.


	17. Chapter 17

I have no idea what just happened. Maybe an earthquake? I know those are common in District One. But it's something different. I bet it's something the Gamemakers did.

Whose Cannon was that? Marvel's? I really hope not.

_I've got to go out there,_ I think. _What if that cannon was Marvel's? This could be my only chance to get back to the Careers. If Cato still wants me as an ally. _I slowly force myself out of the cave. It's starting to get a bit lighter outside so I'm guessing it's almost morning.

Peace begins to set in. It's hard not to feel nice and calm when your surroundings are so beautiful. The stream, the Mockingjays, there's even a rainbow in the sky. I know the rainbow is fake of course, but it still looks pretty.

I suddenly realize that I'm not far away from the cornucopia at all. In fact, I think I'm behind it, but well concealed. It's a little far away, but I think Marvel was smart to put us here. They would never think to look behind the Cornucopia.

Maybe I should go back to the Careers right now. Or maybe I should stay with Marvel, if he's alive. I decide to go and see what's going on at the Cornucopia. I hear another cannon. So someone else just died? Silently? Then I hear an outraged Cato yelling and Clove trying to calm him down.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

Cato and Clove off into the woods. I can see that because I'm now hiding next to the Cornucopia. When I go to the front of the Cornucopia, I see that all the supplies are destroyed. The food is nothing but ashes.

I'm starting to question whether _I'm _sane.

I decide to wait here until Marvel or the Careers come back. Whichever comes first. Then another thought crosses my mind; I should have brought that spear with me for protection.

I keep myself busy by braiding my hair and unbraiding it, lacing my boots up. I'm hungry. But I don't dare move. I know how to be hungry. I can deal with it.

Finally, I decide that hiding behind the Cornucopia might not be such a great plan. So I climb up a nearby tree.

Now it's late afternoon. Something must be keeping Marvel away from the cave. He's not in the cave, I would have seen him because he has to cross the Cornucopia to get there. Then where could he be?

Everything is suspicious. But then I see him. He's walking through the Cornucopia, careful to make sure that Cato and Clove aren't here. I get down from the tree and run over to him. He smiles and we hug each other.

"Where were you?" I ask Marvel.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the cave. See, I was-'' Marvel stops talking.

I break out of the hug to find that a sword has been plunged right into his back. And I run.


	18. Chapter 18

Marvel dies immediately. I see his attacker, which turns out to be Cato. Marvel falls to his knees and Cato yanks out the sword right before Marvel's cannon sounds. I turn to Cato with the most anger I have ever felt. "What is wrong with you? How could you just kill him like that?" I shout at him.

He just stares at me with his jaw dropped in surprise that I had the courage to yell at him like that.

Marvel is dead. Because of Cato. I immediately start running away. Cato could easily kill me, too.

"Rose, wait!" Cato yells after me.

"No!" I say.

"Please, I'm not going to kill you!" he says.

"Just leave me alone. Leave me alone, Cato," I say.

He doesn't pursue me. I run back into the woods as quickly as possible. I jog for a few hours until I'm exhausted, both mentally and physically.

I find a tree to settle in and cry. I'm hysterical for several hours. The memory of the sword being driven into Marvel's back is burned into my mind.

I just lose control. I'm as loud as I possibly could be, but I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore.

The feeling of disgust takes over me. I hate Cato. Marvel was becoming a friend to me and Cato went and ruined it.

I wish Katniss was here. No, I don't wish Katniss was here, I wish I was back in District 12.

I cry hysterically until I have no more tears.

"At least he's safe now," I whisper to myself. "He's safe and sound."

I don't know my next move. I wish I could stay up in this tree forever, but there's no food or water up here. So I have to get down soon.

There aren't many of us. I'll probably be the next to go. But for now, I stay put and try to sleep.

Just as I close my eyes the anthem plays. I see Marvel, Rue, and I think maybe another tribute but I'm not positive. I take the anthem as an opportunity to let it out. I cry really hard after I see Marvel's image so I miss most of the others. But I catch a glimpse of Rue which only makes me cry harder. I have no idea how or when she died but she did. I never even spoke to her. It's probably best that way.

I dream of eating bread with my mom at home. It's a nice dream but I cry when I realize it wasn't real.

Now that it's morning, I have to get something to eat.

I climb down from the tree and decide to spend my day getting stocked up on supplies. I gather berries, nuts, and roots to eat as I find a stream to get water from.

It's probably best to stay in a tree close to the stream so I don't have to travel far for water. I have a good amount of food, so I think I'm set for a while. But I'm still really sad about Marvel's death.

Where are Cato and Clove now? Maybe they're really far away from me. I hope so. Clove isn't all that bad but I don't ever want to see Cato again.

I think of Finch and possibly wanting her for an ally. But would she want me for an ally? Probably not.

And what about Peeta? I'm sure Cato would kill him. Just like he killed Marvel. Like it was nothing.

But the thought of Marvel keeps me going. We were allies. I need to try to win for him.

I settle back into a tree. I think for now, I'll just stay here and hope the other tributes beat each other to death so I can go home as victor.

Eventually, I decide to start eating which I haven't been doing so much lately. I managed to find raspberries while I was looking for food. It's something to cheer me up. After I finish eating my berries, a thought crosses my mind.

I haven't killed anybody.

The Gamemakers keep count of tribute's kills, which is what gets them sponsors. This is why I haven't got any sponsors. I'm not a threat to anybody.

I wonder what Marvel was like back in District 1. Maybe he had a nice family. I'm sure he had plenty of friends. And probably a girlfriend who believed he would come back…

When the sword plunged into Marvel, I wasn't the only one who grieved.

It's already night time and I decide I better get some sleep.

For the most part, the only communication the tributes get from outside of the arena is an announcement that there will be a feast. Usually these take place in the Cornucopia. Under the new rule, any two tributes may win. Claudius pauses, as if he knows we're not getting it, and repeats the change again.

The news sinks in. Any two tributes may win. Together. Who should I make an alliance with to get back home?

Before I can think about it, I hear Cato call out my name.


	19. Chapter 19

My jaw drops. The sky goes black. _Stupid! _I tell myself. _Cato is so stupid!_ I start moving to find Cato. I don't want him to yell my name again. Then I remember that there's not many of us left.

Cato, who killed Marvel, is now my ally. He's my best chance of getting out of here alive. But I'm surprised. Why wouldn't he want to try and win with Clove? It's frowned upon to kill your own district partner. But they're Careers. They'll kill anyone.

But what about Peeta? I know he's still out there somewhere. Maybe I should become allies with him. Even though I don't trust him very much, I think I'd rather him win than Cato…

The thought of Peeta winning makes me frown. Cato should win.

Then there's Thresh. He's a threat to everyone here. But I haven't seen him since the Games began. And Finch is still alive, I think. But I'm almost positive that she is in the other side of the arena with Thresh. I haven't seen either of them at all. But what is the other side of the arena? I have no idea.

And then there's Cato and Clove, who should be allies. But Cato called out my name. Maybe I should run from Cato? Even though it could be a trap, I don't think Clove would kill me. _But they're Careers, Prim,_ I think to myself. _They would kill anyone._

I instruct myself to stay put and hide. I'm still not sure what my next move is.

I don't sleep at all. I just can't decide what to do. I don't think the Careers will attack me, but I shouldn't underestimate them.

Today, I'll try to be careful. I decide that I don't want an ally. I just want to be alone, but I know I don't have any chance of living without an ally.

Cato hasn't yelled my name out again, so that's good. I have no idea where Peeta is.

I settle in a nice tree. It's by a stream and a pond, so I'm okay for now. And I still have my food. But Cato must be trying to find me. The whole time we've been here in the arena, he's been trying to find me.

I hear footsteps coming my way.

Cato and Clove are probably trying to find me. I crawl to the very top of the tree. Cato calls out my name again. I don't see him anywhere, so I stay quiet.

Then I see him.

"Do you really think I'm going to kill you, Rose?"

He's standing in front of my tree. And he's looking right at me. But Clove isn't with him. Where is she? I just look at him for a little while. He glares at me and crosses his arms.

"Cato?" I shout. "What do you want?" He almost smiles. But he doesn't respond. "Cato?"

"I want you as an ally."

He's several feet below me, but I still feel so much smaller than he is. Cato should be off hunting with Clove. Not trying to make allies with me.

"Go away," I order. He doesn't move.

Cato frowns. "Think about it, Rose. You have no chance of winning without me."

"I'm not going to die," I tell him.

"Yes, you will. If you don't get down," he says firmly.

"Fine. But we're a team now?" I ask him.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes. I won't kill you."

I climb down the tree and he gives me a water bottle. "Have you seen Peeta at all?" I ask.

"Nope. Not since the Games started," he answers.

"And where is Clove?" I say.

"Don't worry about her," he says. "We separated." He starts toward me and puts his lips to my ear. "I wanted it to just be the two of us," he whispers.

I jump back but he just laughs. He leads me to the camp he set up on the ground a few trees away from mine.

"So we're allies. Shouldn't we get to know each other?" I say.

"Maybe," he says.

We sit down on a blanket. "When's your birthday?" I say. "Mine's June first." He doesn't respond. "I think it's coming up soon," I tell him.

"It already past," he says.

"Oh. Well, then I'm thirteen now," I say.

I finish off the rest of my water bottle.

There's a pile of food over by Cato. "Where did you get all that?" I ask him.

"Sponsors. Go ahead, take some," says Cato.

I walk over to the pile and take a beef strip.

"What's District Two like?" I ask him.

"It's big. What's District Twelve like?" says Cato.

"It's okay," I say.

"I heard that District Twelve is really poor," he says. I don't respond. "Never mind. We should go to sleep now," he says.

"Wait," I say. "Cato, I'm scared." He looks at me sadly for a moment, but then his expression goes back to being cold.

I wish Cato would just hug me and tell me that everything will be okay. But it won't. He must know that. Either way, Cato isn't sensitive.

"Are you scared of me?" says Cato. He's looking at the ground.

"Not really." I shrug. "I'm scared of death." I resist crying. "I don't want to die."

"Why are things like this?" I say.

"What do you mean?" says Cato. He looks confused.

"The Hunger Games," I say. "We shouldn't have them." I take another beef strip from the pile of food.

"I wonder what it was like before the Games," I say.

"Rose?" Cato asks. I meet his eyes, knowing that I must look like I'm about to cry. "Just don't think about it."

I burst out crying because I just can't hold my emotions in anymore.

"What's wrong now?" he asks a little too harshly.

"I…I'm going to die. But you're going to win. You have nothing to worry about," I say.

"You can heal right?" he asks.

"Yes. But it's not as useful as being able to use a weapon," I say. "I wish I knew how to use some kind of weapon."

"Will you just stop crying now?" he asks.

"Yes. Just keep talking to me and try to calm me down," I say.

I drink a bottle of water and feel better after.

"May seventh," he says.

"What?" I say.

"My birthday is May seventh," says Cato.

"Oh," I say. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," says Cato. "You have a sister, right?"

"Yes," I smile a little bit. "Her name is Katniss."

"How old is she?" says Cato.

"She's sixteen," I say.

"Oh," Cato says.

I fall asleep on the blanket a few moments later. When I wake up, it's late afternoon. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask.

"Why would I?" He seems confused. "You need your sleep."

"Thank you. But I'm fine. You should sleep," I say.

But he doesn't. Not for long. He sleeps for twenty five minutes, and then he wakes up.

Finally, we both decide to set everything up. We have two blankets, so we decide to sleep on one and sleep with one over us. We get settled in the blanket.

"Rose," he says. He moves a strand of hair away from my face. "I'm glad I found you."

"I'm happy you found me too," I say.

"It's okay. I'll protect you," he says.

"Thank you. I believe you," I say.

"You know, we'll probably win," he says.

"Maybe," I say.

"We will," he says.

Suddenly, he kisses me. I'm shocked. It's the first time a boy has ever kissed me. It's strange. He breaks away and we get close to keep warm. "You're right. We will win. Right?" I ask.

"Right," he says.

Just as I'm drifting off to sleep, a parachute floats down from the sky. My fingers undo the tie. I find a blanket.

I wonder who sent it.

"Cato!" I say, trying to wake him as gently as possible. He wakes up and kisses me again, but then he frowns.

I hold up the blanket. "Cato, look at what a sponsor sent us."


	20. Chapter 20

Cato and I pull the blanket over us. I drift off to sleep while Cato watches to make sure nobody tries to kill us. Still, the audience must be surprised that Cato kissed me. Hopefully, the Gamemakers will give us a peaceful night.

When I wake up, Cato finally goes to sleep.

The temperature drops and I'm shivering. I immediately get in closer to Cato. He wraps an arm around my waist.

I spend most of the night asleep. Cato and I are both still partially awake in case someone decides to try and kill us. But I believe Cato when he says that he will keep me safe.

When the sky starts to brighten, I notice that the temperature is starting to rise, so I try and pull away from Cato but he only pulls me in closer.

Cato wakes up. "How long have we been asleep?" he says. "A few hours?"

I frown. "I would say maybe five hours."

"I wonder where Clove is. I think she's still alive," he says.

"She's really good, right? At throwing knives?" I ask.

"Yeah. You ever see her throw?" he asks.

"I don't think so," I say. "Hopefully I never will. Are you still tired?"

"I'm fine. But we need to start hunting," he says. "We'll leave in a few minutes."

"Oh, good. I haven't eaten fresh meat in a while," I say.

"I meant I'm going to go kill tributes," Cato says.

"Can't we have just one day? One day where we can just have peace?" I say. "Please? You can hunt tomorrow."

"Fine. Then I'm going back to sleep," he says harshly. He settles back into the blankets and drifts off to sleep.

But not for long. He never sleeps for long. It's still morning when he wakes up.

"Cato, you can go back to sleep if you want to," I say.

"Why should I? I've slept enough," he says. "Besides, you should sleep. Go ahead. I'm fine."

I smile. He's worried that I'm tired. I don't need any more sleep. Cato seems to be perfectly healthy. I'm not sure how he got through the Games so far without as much as a scratch. I have a few bruises and scratches here and there.

"I'm not tired," I say in a firm voice.

"Alright," says Cato. "Then what should we do for the day?"

"We could just talk. Get to know each other," I say.

"Fine," he says.

"What's your mom like? Mine is depressed. But she's getting better now," I say.

"She's okay," he says. "She won the Fifty Third annual Hunger Games."

"Oh," I say. I never thought that anyone in Cato's family might have been in the Hunger Games. Nobody in my family has been in them. I wonder if Cato actually wanted to be here. Maybe he was pressured.

We're silent for a few minutes. I realize that Cato is itching to use his sword on someone. He keeps twirling it in his hand. I don't think I'll be his victim. I trust him.

I eat two crackers and drink a sip of water. Cato looks almost bored.

He's sitting down on our blanket. He looks healthy and strong as always.

"So what did you do the day before the reaping?" I ask. I'm sure he wasn't nervous. Maybe there was a celebration for him.

"Our friends and trainers threw Clove and me a huge party," he says. "It lasted all night. What did you do?"

"I hoped that I wouldn't get picked. I should have been more worried about Katniss," I say.

"Well, in District Twelve, people don't volunteer. Except you," says Cato.

He's right. I'm the first volunteer from my District.

"Who is your best friend? Mine is Seraphina. Or Buttercup, my cat," I say.

"Clove," he says.

"Then why did you leave her?" I ask.

"Well, actually, we separated before the rule changed was announced," says Cato. "I wouldn't want it to come down to the two of us."

But I remember him saying he wanted it to just be the two of us. Maybe he was joking.

"What's your favorite color? Mine's pink," I say.

"Do you have any pets?" he asks. "Besides Buttercup?"

"Lady, my goat," I say. "Why?"

"I wanted to know," he says.

"Do you have any?" I ask him.

"No," he says.

"Lady would like you," I say.

"That's nice," Cato says. "Did you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No. Did you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I broke up with her before the Games began," he says. "She was annoying."

"Oh. Well I'm sure she misses you. So what is your-''

I'm interrupted by the sounds of trumpets. He's inviting us to a feast.

I know that Cato will want to take this opportunity to go kill.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Some of you need something desperately," says Claudius.

Usually the feasts are just a few loafs of bread that are available for someone who is starving. But usually, the feasts are crawling with Careers. Which means that Clove will most likely be there.

"The feast is tonight. I should get there early," says Cato.

"When will you come back?" I say.

"After the feast is over," he says.

"Alright. But be really careful," I say.

"I'm not leaving yet. I'll leave when the sun goes down. But we need a plan for you," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You'll probably need to get up into a tree. I don't think anyone will come after you, but it's safer to get you up into a tree," he explains.

"Okay," I say.

"We still have the rest of the day together, Rose," says Cato. "Don't worry."

I know he'll come back from the feast. But I don't want to be alone again. I might be alone all night. It sounds awful.

"Well remember that Thresh could be there, and he's really strong," I say.

"I won't die. I promise. Don't underestimate me," he says.

Cato will win. But I'm still nervous. "But what if it comes down to you, me and Clove? What will happen?" I ask.

"I don't know. Just don't think about it," he says.

"Okay," I say. The air is cold even though the sun is still up. The Gamemakers have been messing with the temperature. Maybe somebody needs a blanket from the feast.

Cato and I drink water and eat crackers silently for a while. Finally Cato decides it's time that he went down to the Cornucopia.

"You promise you'll come back?" I ask.

He smiles. "Yes, I promise."

"Just be very careful," I remind him.

"Yes," he says, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine. You get in a tree and stay there until I come back."

I climb up a willow tree and I look at Cato. I have mixed feelings of fright and happiness. "I love you, Cato," I whisper.

Then he walks away into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

It's night. And I'm lonely. Cato is at the feast and I'm here alone. It's been a few hours but it feels like years since he left. I'm sure Cato, Clove and Thresh are at the feast.

I have just drifted off to sleep in my tree when I hear a cannon.

I can't help but wonder if it was Cato who died. But I try my best to ignore the sound and go back to sleep.

I hear the footsteps. I can make out a large figure. But then I see them. The ice blue eyes.

And for the first time in a while, I know there's hope.

But when I climb down, I can see more than one person.

Standing next to Cato, is a sadistic Clove.

** A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've done an A/N. But when I post a short and confusing chapter like this one, I feel like I should make an A/N. So I know this was very short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be long(: And everything will be explained in the next chapter. Thank-you, my Lovelies(: The next chapter will be posted today!**


	22. Chapter 22

My smile fades. It's still dark outside, but I can still see that Cato and Clove are standing in front of me. My stomach starts to knot. Was Cato turning against me with Clove? I hope not. We all stare at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Cato speaks up.

"Rose," he says. "We're not going to hurt you, alright?"

I close my eyes and try to think. What should I do? Climb up the tree? No. That wouldn't help me. "Clove?"

"Hey, Prim," she says. "Nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Clove and I ran into each other at the feast. We're not sure if we did the right thing by splitting up," says Cato. "But you're fine, Clove agreed not to hurt you."

"Okay," I say.

"Alright. So, we need to make a plan," Clove says.

"A plan?" I ask.

"Clove wants to get the Games over as soon as possible. We can all split up when it's down to the three of us," Cato says.

"So who's left?" I ask.

"Finch, Peeta, and us. I killed Thresh," Clove beams.

Cato and Clove want to go kill off the other tributes. Then, Cato and I will fight Clove until one of them died. Well, I won't be fighting, but I'll win if Cato does. It's strange. They aren't nervous at all.

"I think Finch and Peeta are on the other side of the arena," Cato says. The sun is starting to come up, and I feel better now that I can see everything.

"Who should we kill first?" Clove asks. "Finch or Peeta?"

"I think you guys should go after Finch first," I mumble.

"Look, I know Peeta's in love with your sister. But he's the enemy," Cato says. "But I don't see any harm in getting Finch out of the way for right now."

"That's what I'm saying. So are we going to do it now?" I say.

"Kill Finch," Clove says.

But Finch isn't any easy target. "You do whatever you want. I'll be here," I say.

"You are coming with us this time," says Cato.

"But, why? Won't I just be in the way? I'll be fine," I say.

"That's the point. You've been sitting back and watching the Games go on long enough," Cato says.

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm not killing anybody," I say.

"But you still need to help. You know, keep watch," Clove says. "Besides, Cato doesn't want you to be alone again."

"Alright," I agree.

I don't want Finch to die. And I don't want Peeta to die. It's all too much. To my surprise, I break out in laughter.

Cato rolls his eyes. "Why are you laughing? What about this is funny?"

None of this is funny. "It's not funny, Cato," I say firmly.

"Then what is your problem? It makes no sense—'' he gets cut off because I kiss him.

"I just can't control my emotions anymore. It's not funny, but I'm laughing. I don't know," I say.

"Oh, well. Try. We're going to sleep now, so try to keep the laughter down," Clove says. "Okay?"

"Whatever!" I shout. "I'll let you sleep."

"Good. We need our sleep," Clove says.

I'm starting to question my own sanity. I laughed in the arena. I yelled at a Career. That's not like me at all.

It's afternoon when Cato wakes up.

"Rose?" Cato asks.

"Cato, why would you bring Clove here with you? What if it comes down to the two of you?" I say.

He glances over at Clove to make sure she's still asleep.

"Explain, please?" I say.

"I have a plan," Cato says. "A really good one."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Clove can help me take out Finch and Peeta. Then I'll kill her when it comes down to the two of us," says Cato.

This confuses me.

"I thought you didn't want to kill her," I say.

"I don't, but this is the Hunger Games," says Cato.

"Okay," is all I say.

_I trust Cato._ I repeat that throughout the next few hours to get me through the night.


End file.
